Mitakihara Winter Story Arc
by Shades 0f Dawn
Summary: The Mitakihara magical girls find themselves in a winter retreat cabin during Winter break. Isolated from the rest of society, how will they deal with their new situation? Will Madoka learn how to ski? Can Sayaka put her problem solving skills to use? Will romance thrive as Christmas arrives? - Multi-chapter Collab with Foxtrot0220 and XP Flipside.
1. Prologue

Mitakihara Winter Story Arc

Prologue

* * *

**A/N:**

**Shades 0f Dawn – **Welcome to the Mitakihara Winter Story Arc! Since I already decided to write a Midsummer-themed Collab last winter, I figured it wouldn't hurt to write a Winter-themed Collab with summer approaching. (Actually, the real reason we're starting this now is because we want to finish this Collab by the time Christmas rolls around). This Winter Story Arc isn't really a continuation of the Midsummer Collab, but it certainly helps explain Homura's and Kyouko's reaction to Mami in this prologue. ;)

This Collab is brought to you by myself, Foxtrot0220, and XP Flipside (Together, we're the Foxborough Trifecta!). They're both awesome writers and each of us is going to write 2-3 chapters over the course of the next several months. If you liked the Midsummer Collab, I really think this is going to be just as awesome, so I hope you enjoy!

**Foxtrot0220 – **Hello, and welcome to the MWSA as well. What started as an idea over lunch last December soon became a reality, and now here we are. This turned into a big project, which I'm excited about participating in. We'd greatly appreciate it if you let us know how we're doing. We hope you enjoy!

**XP Flipside – **Hey, welcome everyone! This is my first time posting something I've written online, so hopefully it goes well. I'm looking forward to it though. All three of us are competitive about everything, so writing's no exception. I might not be as good as the two above me, but hopefully I can make you guys laugh (props to anyone who correctly guesses which segment I wrote in this prologue). But yeah... this is a thing. I mean, the guy above me is pretty hyped about this (and he NEVER gets excited about anything). I took a look at his draft for one of the chapters, and it's almost 21,000 words! Twenty-one thousand! So, here's to hoping you're excited about it as well! Also, I'm not really supposed to tell you guys this, but this collaboration started off as a bet: whoever gets the least amount of reviews for their chapters has to take the other two out to dinner. I'm broke as crap right now, so if you can help me out, I promise we'll be great friends. :) Peace!

* * *

Lying down on the riverbank during a sluggish Saturday morning had to be among one of the best moments in life, Homura decided as she watched the clouds roll across the wintery cerulean sky. A jet soared overhead in a wispy streak - so far above her that she might have mistook it for an askew strand of hair. Her fingers gently brushed the swaying meadow grass, and as it playfully tickled her hands, her mind drifted.

It was almost a shame to think about how she had let all the other weekends pass by without the slightest urge to enjoy the moment. Homura had never been one to engross herself in her studies for pleasure, but she needed school to distract her mind with routine. School and studying were safe, clearly defined within expected boundaries. Yet there was an enchanting aspect to the carefree philosophy. Homura found herself intrigued by the idea of simply not caring.

It was Kyouko who had suggested she relax like this on a whim. Homura made a mental note to buy her taiyaki the next time they met - it certainly felt nice. Relaxing was one thing she hadn't done much of recently, and now, she felt the urge to indulge herself fully. A fresh, icy breeze swept across the riverbank, making Homura shiver. She considered getting up, but the soothing warmth of the sun gently pushed her back down.

_Moments like this should not be missed, _Homura thought as a small, content smile crept across her lips. She raised one hand above her, observing the sunlight filtering through her fingers.

The end of the second semester had crept up suddenly, and with it a feeling of restlessness. For days, Homura had worried if Madoka was planning to leave on a vacation with her family, constantly keeping a close watch on her house for any indication. Luckily, the pink-haired girl had apologetically told her that she was only leaving for two days to meet some relative. Today was the day she was supposed to come back. Homura's actions had earned her a few odd stares and misunderstandings, but she could care less. The only thing on her mind was the regret on Madoka's face when she had waved goodbye, and the welcoming smile that was to come soon. Homura frowned. How should she welcome Madoka back? Smile? Would hugging her be too forward?

"But as long as you're here Madoka..." Homura whispered, halfheartedly making an effort to keep her eyes open. She nestled her face against the cool winter grass, imagining it to be Madoka's hair tickling her cheek. "...I'll stay by your side forever."

The instant Homura's phone vibrated, she pounced on it. Flipping it open, she checked to see if she had gotten any new messages from Madoka.

_- Mami here! ^_^ Hope you're enjoying your break so far! :) Want to stop by my place tonight for dinner? :O Text back soon! xoxoxo_

Homura stared at the message, blinking to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. "When did I... give her my number?"

* * *

"Sayaka wait for me!"

Kyouko ran after the fleeting girl, wondering how she could run so fast. The instant they had left the house, Sayaka had taken off like a bullet. Kyouko pushed and shoved her way through the bustling crowds of downtown Mitakihara City, trying to keep pace with her antsy companion to little avail. "Wait up, I said!" Kyouko shouted again, ignoring the stares from mildly annoyed pass-byers.

"We're late, Kyouko!" Sayaka shouted back, desperately trying to cling onto the slice of bread in her mouth. Her large school bag precariously bounced and swung around with each step, barely missing nearby pedestrians. Alarmed at the odd sight, they wisely stepped away. "It's all your fault!"

"Like hell it is! I wasn't the only one that overslept!" Kyouko grumbled, sour that her peaceful morning nap had been rudely interrupted by a desperate Sayaka. She cursed her bad luck for being forced into coming to school on a Saturday. She would've skipped, if Sayaka hadn't been so insistent. But then came all the annoying statements about how she was lazy, and should do something with her time, and that skipping school would only be the beginning of a wasted life... In the end, Kyouko decided it was less trouble to come to school, though it still didn't make her feel any better about the journey.

The walk-light up ahead turned red, which sent Sayaka into another nervous breakdown. "_Seriously_?!" She complained, fitfully running in place as if it would make the light change faster. By the time Kyouko reached the corner of the intersection, she was practically hopping up and down. "We're _so _late. I can't believe it."

"_I _can." Kyouko put her hands on her knees, looking slightly winded. She tried to shake out the last of her drowsiness before her expression was enveloped in a mixture of bewilderment and awe. "Jesus Christ, how do you run so fast?" Kyouko casually took the opportunity to eye Sayaka's bare legs. Today, she was wearing black knee-highs. Kyouko nodded approvingly. "I've never seen you run like this in gym before. It's like your entire purpose in life is to be late to school so you can run there. Like, if there was a marathon about running to school late, then you'd completely crush everyone-"

"It's _all _your fault, Kyouko." Sayaka repeated, ignoring Kyouko as her gaze locked onto the red stoplight.

An indignant Kyouko frowned at the accusation. "_How_? How is it _my_ fault?"

"I _told _you to set the alarm to seven, didn't I-?!"

"I did! You probably hit 'snooze' when the alarm went off-!"

"-all you do everyday is just uselessly laze around. But even then, I thought I could count on you to do that one simple task. But I was wrong-"

"-you're just stupid, so you probably didn't realize it-"

"All because of you, we're both stuck in Saturday school. And over Winter break! And now we're late! This _sucks_!"

"Listen to _me_!"

The blaring of a passing truck drowned out whatever Kyouko and Sayaka had left to say. Running out of steam, they both sheepishly looked away, feeling more uncomfortable than the other.

"I might've..." Kyouko looked down at the ground, trying to dislodge a wad of gum that had found its way onto the sole of her shoe. "...well, it's possible that I forgot to set the alarm. I'm not saying it happened, but it could've. It's just stupid to argue about such useless things, y'know?"

"Yeah..." Sayaka nervously fiddled with her hands, inspecting a chipped fingernail. "And I might've remembered seeing you set the alarm, rechecking to make sure it was the right time, but hit the 'snooze' button in the morning after it went off. And then I blamed you because I was too embarrassed to admit I was wrong."

"Yeah... wait _what_?"

"But you're right," Sayaka quickly said before the gears in Kyouko's brain could continue turning towards a conclusion. "It's pointless to argue. But still," she added, putting her hands on her hips and pouting. "It's your fault that we got sent to Saturday school in the first place."

An unapologetic Kyouko smirked, shooting Sayaka a coy look. "But you enjoyed ditching, didn't you? You're just as guilty as I am."

"You're a terrible influence."

"But you can't resist me, can you?" Was the teasing remark.

Sayaka playfully pushed a laughing Kyouko away, frowning to hide her embarrassment. "We're _so _late." She repeated, sighing. But the words had just left her mouth when she felt Kyouko firmly grab her hand. Confused, she looked to her for an explanation.

"I know a shortcut." Kyouko's daring grin beckoned. "Follow me."

Sayaka didn't try to resist as Kyouko led her back down the street, entering a nearby office building. Trying to stay unnoticed, they subtly made their way to the access stairs and began climbing up the spiraling staircase. It was at least twenty floors high, but all Sayaka could think about the entire time was how amazingly soft Kyouko's hand was.

The door at the top opened out onto a rooftop high above the rest of Mitakihara City. The cool winter air rushed down into the dingy stairwell, making Sayaka involuntarily shiver.

"Are you sure we're allowed to be up here?" Sayaka asked, squeezing Kyouko's hand tightly as she stepped onto the metal platform. Her voice trembled with a mixture of apprehension and excitement. "It's freezing..." She whimpered, leaning into Kyouko's frame.

"Here," Kyouko took off her jacket and wrapped it around Sayaka's shoulders, clinging to her body. She quickly glanced around for any unwanted observers, but they were alone. "Luckily they forgot to lock the access door." She said, grinning at her own accomplishment.

"Aren't we going to get in trouble?" Sayaka asked, reluctantly letting the comforting feeling of holding hands with Kyouko subside as the latter walked over to the edge.

Kyouko laughed, haphazardly leaning over the balcony much to Sayaka's concern. It was like she was a completely different person from the sour, grumbling girl from a few minutes before. "_Relax_. They'll never find out if we're quick. Look," Kyouko pointed at the dizzying display of city lights down below, obviously expecting Sayaka to share her exhilarating sentiment. It was still morning, so a light mist unravelled across the cityscape, alighting on their skin with a shimmering glow. "I've never shown anyone else this before, besides you. Isn't it great?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Sayaka briefly noted. She began walking to the access door on the opposite side when she realized Kyouko wasn't following suit. Sayaka whirled around in confusion. "Are you coming? What's wrong?"

Kyouko scowled, looking away. "Nothing." She muttered under her breath.

"_Nothing_? What, are you upset over what I said? Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't _amaaaaazed_!" Sayaka stopped and thought for a moment. "No wait, Kyouko. Let me try again." She rushed over to the balcony, leaning over. "Oh my god, we're so high up!" Sayaka excitedly exclaimed. "I can't believe it! It's incredible! Look, Kyouko, it's the park! Look, there're some _trees_!" Look, some houses! Look, Kyouko! Kyouko, look! Look-!"

"Alright, I get it!" Kyouko exasperatedly sighed. "Just forget it, would ya?"

Sayaka giggled at the sulking redhead. She never ceased to find this side of her overwhelmingly cute and endearing. "I'm kidding, Kyouko. Thanks." Sayaka smiled, clasping her hands together behind her back and hoping that her 'innocent-girl' act would be enough to sway Kyouko. "It was uncharacteristically sweet of you to take me here."

"Yeah, sure." Kyouko mumbled, but Sayaka didn't miss the faint smile that crept across her lips.

Sayaka continued to stare down at the sight, feeling slightly more entranced the longer she lingered. "Do you think anyone'll notice we're missing if we stay up here forever?" She asked, sighing.

Kyouko rolled her eyes. "Of course they will, moron. I just wish we had some food or something to enjoy eating up here while- Woah! What the hell?" She jumped back as Sayaka leaned closer, gazing at her face with her alluring blue eyes. "Whaddya think you're doing?" Kyouko demanded, using all of her willpower to keep from stuttering in embarrassment.

To Kyouko, the light mist that fell from the sky made Sayaka's skin sparkle like diamonds. The breeze blew ever so slightly, tossing the loose fabric of Sayaka's skirt up around her bare thighs. As she cuddled into Kyouko's embrace, all Kyouko could think about was how warm her body was and how she smelled like a flowery meadow on a warm summer day. Behind Sayaka, the lights of downtown Mitakihara City twinkled with dizzying perspective.

Sayaka looked up at Kyouko, realizing that she was being stared at. Her delicate shoulder blades trembled as she blushed at the thought of being the center of someone else's attention. "What do you think you're doing, mister?" Sayaka whispered, shyly tilting her head down. She was wearing big, innocent puppy eyes and a playful pout – bait that they both knew Kyouko would take.

The blood rushed through Kyouko's head, heart, and cheeks. She gulped, leaning in, when-

"Who's up here?!" A shout echoed across the rooftop. Kyouko only caught a glimpse of men in black suits before she quickly grabbed Sayaka and dashed into the exit, running down the stairs.

Once they had reached the safety of the train station below, Kyouko let out a sigh of relief. She had used that shortcut on many occasions, but that was the first time she had been close to being seen. She was too smart to get caught, of course. But the thrill of the moment was still making her heart pound with rivers of adrenaline.

"That was close..." Kyouko muttered to herself, silently laughing at her daring antics. She was about to see how Sayaka was faring, but noticed her suddenly walking away. "Sayaka? What's wrong?" Kyouko tried to catch up to her blue-haired companion, barely managing to slip onto the train before the doors closed. She reached out to grab her arm, but Sayaka quickly shook it off. "Sayaka-!"

Sayaka quickly stopped, spun on a dime, and glared daggers into Kyouko's face. "Why did you have to do something like that?!" She demanded, jabbing a finger into Kyouko's chest.

"Like _what_? What did I do?" Kyouko wondered out loud, bewildered at the accusation.

Sayaka narrowed her eyes. "Don't play dumb."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kyouko insisted.

"Forget it then."

The sudden tension thrummed in the atmosphere. Kyouko remained silent as she struggled to get ahold of her current situation, ignoring the looks of annoyance and intrigue at the two girls from the other passengers. "What's your problem?" She finally demanded when she couldn't figure out the cause of Sayaka's irritation.

It was clear Sayaka didn't approve of that answer. Briskly turning about, she let out a dignified '_hmph_!' and began walking down the aisle. The door linking the train cars together closed after her receding back with a '_hiss_'.

"Sayaka! Hey, wait!" Kyouko began to grow angry at the idea of being ignored. It wasn't like she wanted to fight, but her pride wouldn't let her back down and apologize, especially when she knew she hadn't done anything wrong. So she remained standing in place, silently stewing and wondering where things had gone wrong between them.

"You're really going to let her get away?" A nearby elderly woman asked with a smile, interrupting Kyouko from her thoughts. Kyouko merely stared at her, dumbfounded. "You should go after her. Life is too short to have regrets." She added, looking pleased with her own advice and kind intentions.

"What? Wait, no… i-it's not like that," Kyouko stuttered, trying to clear up the misunderstanding. But it soon became clear that the old woman was deaf to her explanations. Kyouko let out a groan as she face-palmed, realizing that the situation was lost upon the poor old woman. "The things I put up with…" She muttered under her breath.

But Kyouko still went after Sayaka, internally convincing herself that it wasn't because she was wrong. Two train cars later, she found Sayaka sitting on the train bench. "Why are you mad?" Kyouko asked, standing in front of Sayaka's way so she had nowhere else to go.

"I'm not mad..." Sayaka muttered, noticeably mellowed. But she still refused to look Kyouko in the eye, instead watching her legs swing back and forth.

"Is that so?!" Kyouko crossed her arms. "Well, I'm sorry!"

Sayaka almost doubled over. "Are _you _mad now?!"

Kyouko opened her mouth to say something, before closing it and sighing. "Look," she began. "I didn't know that there were gonna be people-"

"You always do such embarrassing things, you know. But it's not like I care anyways." Sayaka mumbled, blushing. "...Stupid Kyouko." She added after some thought.

It was all Kyouko could do to stop gawking at the cute sight. Feeling embarrassed herself, she sat down next to Sayaka, making sure that there was some breathing room between them. "I'm just trying to enjoy my break." She muttered under her breath, as if to justify her forwardness. "It's not like we're going anywhere or anything..."

* * *

A strange feeling roused Homura from her drowsiness. She slowly opened her eyes, looking for the source of the disturbance.

_I just had a bad feeling, like some idiot triggered an unwanted event flag somewhere..._

A shadow fell across the riverbank, prompting Homura to look up at the sky. There was a hue of reddish-orange near the edge of the horizon, and she realized that the sun had begun its slow descent back down.

_It's getting dark…_ Homura frowned, her thoughts drifting to her other companions._ I wonder if Saturday school is over?_

* * *

"Winner! We have a winner!"

The ringing of the bell at the lottery stand made Mami jump. She dropped her shopping bags and turned around to look at the other mildly surprised shoppers nearby.

"No, it's not-" She began to frantically explain, hoping that the amused onlookers would realize that she was just shopping. But all she got in return was a few smiles and a chorus of applause. She blushed wildly at the unexpected attention, hoping that a larger crowd wouldn't begin to gather. "I didn't-... I just-... I wasn't expecting to win, but-"

"You won five tickets to an all-expense paid trip to a winter retreat!" The lady at the counter beamed at an awed Mami. "Congratulations!"

* * *

Homura's train of thought was broken by a flurry of movement in her peripherals. From the corner of her eye, she saw Mami scurrying across the bank on the far side of the sidewalk. The golden-haired senpai usually kept a dignified demeanor, so it was unusual to see her so worked up and in a hurry.

Curious, Homura rose to her feet and began to stalk her target with a casual stride. She paced her steps, just far enough behind to be out of immediate sight but close enough to avoid losing her.

_What is she doing..?_ Homura wondered, her mind parsing through the viable options. She couldn't quite place a finger on it, but there was a raw feeling of anxiety building up in her stomach. _It's like she's running to... tell someone something?_

As if sensing that someone had begun to track her, Mami chanced a quick look back, but Homura had already used a nearby mailbox to conceal her figure. Homura waited until she was convinced that she was still undetected before continuing onwards.

Pressing onwards, Mami made a straight line across an intersection, jogging as fast as she could without losing control of the momentum of her chests. From a distance, Homura could still see that she was panting heavily, running with the typical 'school-girl' gait.

_For her to be moving so quickly, it must be something important. What is important to her? Friends? ...Is she trying to tell us something?_

Finally, Mami stopped at the bottom of her apartment, catching her breath as she waited for the elevator. Homura was only seconds behind her. As the metal doors slid open, Mami took a deep breath and entered.

Homura stopped. She had seen enough to piece together the clues. She had seen the flyer in Mami's hands. Homura took out her phone and began dialing quickly with renewed urgency.

"Kyouko? Yes, it's me, Homura. Don't be surprised. Don't act like I've never used a cellphone before. Are you coming back from school? Is Miki-san with you? I want both of you to come to my place now. Yes, I'm being serious."

Homura narrowed her eyes. "_It's _happened."

* * *

Kyouko closed the front door to Homura's flat behind her and folded her arms. She looked at Homura, frowning in obvious annoyance. "What did you call us out here for?"

The instant Homura locked gazes with Kyouko, an inkling of recognition flashed in the latter's eyes. Kyouko gulped, silently cursing under her breath. Homura didn't waste a moment. She strode over to the window, stood to the side, and pulled away the curtains, glancing out into the street. "Were you followed?" She asked.

Kyouko shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Good." Homura withdrew back into the dim room. She checked the clock, turned off the television, rechecked the clock, and began pacing back and forth.

Sayaka looked at Kyouko, then to Homura. Both of them seemed on edge for some reason. "What's going on?" She asked, feeling an indescribable sense of apprehension bubbling up inside her. Homura was a different story, but Kyouko had never acted so serious before.

"You didn't tell her?" Homura asked Kyouko, who shook her head.

Taking the initiative, Kyouko hesitantly began. "It's... hard to explain." Was all she ended up saying.

"Oh..." Sayaka crossed her arms, looking away as if satisfied with that answer. "...I see."

"It's-" Homura paused, looking at both Kyouko and Sayaka standing awkwardly away from each other. Granted, they seemed to constantly fight, but this tension seemed different somehow. She glanced at Kyouko, as if to say '_What's with her_?'

Kyouko could only shrug.

Homura knew she couldn't directly tell Sayaka, so she went with the next best answer: "Tomoe-san is... _capable_, it seems, of procuring... or rather, initiating troublesome events by some unexplainable power..." Homura trailed off, troubled by the fact that Mami hadn't bothered to call any of them. Once she realized Kyouko and Sayaka weren't at home, she would undoubtedly try to contact them by phone. Homura looked at the clock again - thirty minutes had elapsed since she had last seen the golden-haired senpai. "At any rate, we must try to avoid meeting her-"

The doorbell rung. Everyone in the room froze. Homura and Kyouko exchanged anxious glances.

"Well, shouldn't you answer?" Kyouko finally broke the silence, guiltily nudging Homura. "It's your house after all."

Prodded into action, Homura muttered a few choice words, reluctantly plodding over to the front door. But the instant she saw the pink hair through the eyehole, she flung open the door. "Mado-!" Homura was about to say before her voice caught in her throat. Standing behind the unknowing girl was Mami, holding the five tickets and wearing a delighted smile.

* * *

**A/N: Below is a tentative schedule for this Collab's chapters as well as who the main writer will be… Hopefully it'll keep us accountable to be on time.**

**May **– Prologue (_Shades 0f_ _Dawn_)

**June** – Battle to the Onsen (_XP Flipside_)

**July** – The Skiers' Story Part 1: The Beginning of the End (_Foxtrot0220_)

**August** – The Skiers' Story Part 2: Stranded! (_Foxtrot0220_)

**September** – The Locked Room Murder Mystery: A Case for Detective Sayaka (_Shades 0f Dawn_)

**October** – Manhunt (_XP Flipside_)

**November** – Flash Flood! (_Foxtrot0220_)

**December** – A Christmas Carol (_Shades 0f Dawn_)


	2. Battle to the Onsen: Part I

Mitakihara Winter Story Arc

Battle to the Onsen: Part I

By: _XP Flipside_

* * *

**A/N (****XP Flipside): **Hey again! I'm XP Flipside. There's really not a lot to say about myself, except that I'm relieved to finally be done with high school. From now until when football camp and college starts in August, I'll be free to do whatever I want. It's. Pretty. _Awesome_.

I apologize on behalf of my collaborators for forgetting to mention before that this Winter Story Arc takes place in an alternate universe, where magical girls, witches, and demons don't exist. Also, I decided to split this story into two parts, since it was getting a bit long. Part I is more comedic and focuses on setup. Part II is more serious and has a lot more plot elements.

This is the first story I've posted online, so I'm a bit apprehensive to see how it's received. Some of you might pick up on how similar my writing style is to _Shades 0f Dawn's_, and that's because the same teacher who taught me how to write also mentored her. Also, my interpretation of Mami's character is slightly different from what you might be used to seeing from _Shades 0f Dawn's _other works. Hopefully it's not too jarring of a change.

Below, I divided my story into separate scenes. Next to them is a link to a song: just my suggestion for something you might enjoy listening to while reading. Just replace the **'+'** with **'.' **in the urls.

Anyways, I might not be ridiculously talented at descriptive prose and nuanced characterization/dialogue like _Shades 0f Dawn_, or be skilled at compositional organization and carefully crafting sentences to maintain tone like _Foxtrot0220_, but I'd argue that when it comes to coming up with an intricate plot, I'm better than those two. So how does a normal guy like me outshine two future Ivy League undergraduates? Here's my attempt:

* * *

_**Pink** like sakura petals,_

_Red, like our undying love,_

_White, like your purity and innocence,_

_Pours from you into me,_

_Taking the place of my **black** emptiness and insecurities,_

_Bringing me closer to you._

* * *

**Scene I:** (Payphone instrumental - www+listenonrepeat+com/watch/?v=dkNzDu6xDnU)

Until recently, Madoka's mornings had always began with the loud buzzing of her alarm clock, forcibly dragging her out of her peaceful slumber. So when she sleepily opened her eyes hearing nothing this particular morning, an inkling that something was wrong started to spread in the back of her mind, especially when she noticed the fully ripened rays of sunlight trickling through her bedroom window.

With great reluctance, Madoka rose from the softness of her pillow and rubbed her eyes. She wasn't a morning person, and she never felt like she had gotten enough sleep these days, even though winter break had just started. Up until recently, the amount of homework and studying for semester exams threatened to overwhelm her. Madoka vigorously shook her head, trying to forget it all. For the next couple of weeks, she could relax. Feeling around, she grabbed her alarm clock and blankly stared at it, trying to make sense of the numbers displayed across the surface.

_Eleven... twenty-five...? _She muttered under her breath, trying, in her daze, to figure out the significance of that number.

Madoka's eyes shot wide open.

"I'm late!" She exclaimed, tearing out of bed in a flurry. No wonder the room was so bright, it was almost afternoon! Madoka stumbled over to her dresser and began to frantically rummage through her clothes. Her mind raced, simultaneously trying to pick an outfit and figure out what else she needed to bring for her vacation. Luckily, she had made sure to pack everything the night before.

In a matter of seconds, Madoka changed into a long-sleeved shirt and skirt, throwing on a jacket and scarf. She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror, brushing aside her bangs and wondering if Homura would like it. It was a bit childish of a look, Madoka realized as she turned around to view her figure, but she remembered Homura had complimented her about that quality before. Satisfied, Madoka grabbed her suitcase, took one last look around her room, and headed out. She bounded downstairs towards the kitchen, almost colliding into her sleepy mother along the way.

"Be careful, Madoka!" Junko warned as Madoka quickly poured herself a cup of milk and downed it. She yawned, running a hand through her messy bed hair. "What do you think you're doing waking up so late anyways? It's already noon!" Junko exclaimed, despite the pajamas she was currently wearing.

"Like you're one to talk, mom!" Madoka shouted back, too much in a hurry to add anything else as she dashed into the front hallway. Junko simply laughed in good-natured amusement, choosing to linger by the doorway as she watched her daughter fretfully force on her shoes.

"Hmm? What's this? Why're you so dressed up on a Monday afternoon? And what's with the suitcase?" Junko smirked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. An idea crossed her mind as she fought back another bout of laughter. "Could it be? Are you going out with your girlfriend?"

Madoka blushed wildly, tossing a flip-flop at her mother as the latter easily evaded the projectile. "S-Stop it, mom! It's not like that!" She hurriedly exclaimed, though it was quickly becoming evident that her cries were falling upon deaf ears.

"Ahaha!" Junko's eyes lit up. Gleefully, she wrapped an arm around Madoka and playfully pinched her reddened cheeks. "I get it now! She's that girl who's been loitering around our place recently, isn't she? Was she waiting for you this whole time? How cu-ute!"

Madoka tried to evade her mother's grasp, but to no avail. Junko was hellbent on making her daughter squirm from embarrassment. "Don't make Homura-chan sound like a stalker!" Madoka called out as she finally spun away and tried to lug her suitcase towards the front door.

Junko playfully tussled Madoka's hair, drawing her close for another affectionate hug to show that she was just poking fun at her. "I think that's very sweet of her. But I dunno if someone as clueless as you is worth that degree of love and dedication." Junko added, frowning in mock contemplation.

"Mom! Jeeez!" Madoka pouted, matting down her hair. She flung open the front door to show that she was keen on leaving behind her teasing mother without any heartwarming parting words "I'm off!" She huffed.

"Okaaay! Make sure to say hi for me! And invite her over sometime! I'd love to meet this girlfriend of yours!" Junko waved goodbye as a fully embarrassed Madoka rushed off, eager to start her journey.

Madoka didn't bother to look back, but yelled all the same. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Enjoy your vacation, dear!" Junko called out with an endearing smile as the front door closed.

The train station was a short walk away from Madoka's house, but the bulky suitcase she was pulling around through the bustling crowds wasn't making matters any easier. Still, the exhilarating and refreshing rush of freedom she felt at the prospect of being away from home for over a week fueled her steps. Mami, Sayaka, and Kyouko would all be there. Madoka couldn't contain a smile when she thought about how much time she would be spending together with Homura. If anything, this was her chance to become closer with the socially reluctant raven-haired girl. This winter vacation was bound to have many memorable moments.

Sayaka and Kyouko were waiting for her at the station, sitting on a bench under the shade of an overhang.

"Heeey! Madokaaa!" Sayaka stood up and waved at Madoka across the train station. Kyouko also waved, but took a bite out of Sayaka's crepe when the latter was preoccupied with helping Madoka carry her luggage.

"Hello, Sayaka-chan, Kyouko-chan!" Madoka smiled at the sight of her friends. She leaned on her suitcase, pausing to catch her breath.

"Yo." Kyouko's lips curled into a feral grin, with traces of whipped cream lining the edges. Madoka had always thought that smile made her look predatory and intimidating without meaning to. At least Sayaka didn't seem bothered by it. "Glad you could make it on time. Now I won't have to be stuck with _this_-" Kyouko playfully nudged Sayaka in the side. "-girl for another hour."

Sayaka whirled on Kyouko and placed her hands on her hips. "What's _that _supposed to mean, huh?!" She demanded, pouting. "Well I'm _sorry _you have to wait with me!"

Kyouko held up her hands, backing away as Sayaka advanced menacingly. "Hey, chill, would ya? It was a joke, sheesh-! I'll bet you're still mad about that rooftop incident two days ago-"

Sayaka folded her arms and looked away with a '_hmph_!' "_What _rooftop incident?" She innocently asked. Madoka didn't know what they were talking about, but it was quite obvious even to her that Sayaka was just pretending not to either.

Kyouko half-sighed, half-grumbled. "Don't play dumb, now..."

Madoka smiled at the quarrelers. "It's like you two are a couple," She quietly noted.

Their reaction was swift. Both Sayaka and Kyouko were instantly in Madoka's face as the poor girl winced. "_Huuuh_?!" They both demanded, pointing at each other with accusing fingers. "What're you talking about?! I don't even like her!" Both girls stuck their tongue out at each other.

Knowing they truly meant no harm, Madoka giggled. "Whatever you say."

"Well _us _aside," Sayaka motioned for Madoka to sit down beside her. Kyouko sat down on the other side, sandwiching Madoka so she couldn't escape. "What about _you_?"

"Yeah, how're things going with that Akemi Homura?" Kyouko chimed in as both she and Sayaka eagerly leaned closer, expectantly waiting for a satisfying answer.

Madoka's face turned bright red. She immediately realized that she had been trapped. "N-Nothing!" She claimed, trying to squirm away.

"Nothing, she says." Kyouko told Sayaka behind Madoka's back, shrugging.

"Do you really think it's nothing?" Sayaka asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Kyouko shook her head, frowning in thought. "There's no way it could be nothing."

"Yeah, right?" Sayaka nodded in agreement.

Kyouko smirked, revealing her fang. "How far do ya think they've gotten?"

This time, it was Sayaka's turn to shrug. She began to muse over the possibilities. "Oh, I don't know. How far do you think Madoka would let Homura go with her?"

"Well, you know more about Madoka than I do."

"She _looks _and _acts _all innocent, but..." Sayaka dropped her voice to a whisper, though her excitement grew with each word. "I think she's actually more _daring_ than you'd think."

Kyouko nodded in acknowledgement. "So... _kissing_?"

Sayaka deviously wagged her finger. "They might've gone even further."

"So... _that_?"

"Yeah, it's gotta be _that_, right?"

Madoka jumped up, pushing both Sayaka and Kyouko away before her face could turn even redder. "Jeez, stop it you two! I can hear you both! You're even worse than my mom!"

"Aww, congratulations, Madoka-chan!" Both Sayaka and Kyouko heartily clapped Madoka on the back as she flinched under the blows. "I knew you could do it!"

"I haven't done _anything_!" Madoka exclaimed, simultaneously trying to force such fanciful ideas out of her mind. She'd be lying if she said she had never thought about those kind of things before, but she viewed Homura as innocent at heart, despite her cold and mature front. There was no way something like _that _would happen between them anytime soon...

"That's what we're worried about," Sayaka ruefully lamented, poking Madoka in the ribs as the latter yelped in surprise. She sighed, shaking her head at her friend's complete innocence and lack of forwardness. "How come you two don't do very much except talk at school?"

"We do more than that! Madoka immediately insisted. But as the realization of what she had just revealed settled in, she clamped a hand over her mouth, mentally kicking herself in the shins.

"Really?" To Madoka's relief, Sayaka didn't look convinced. "Like _what_?" She asked.

"...Talking _after _school?" Madoka hesitantly said after wracking her brain.

Sayaka groaned. "That's it? C'mon now. Aren't you guys dating?"

"I-It's not really like that," Madoka hurriedly insisted. But despite her futile pleas, she couldn't help but smile at the idea of spending more time with Homura. _"We're not officially dating, but... isn't what we do basically the same as that?" _She inwardly wondered, thinking about all the times they spent at cafes, walking in the park, or simply talking and yearning for the company of each other as soon as they parted. Madoka glanced around, but she still didn't see that familiar black hair amidst the crowd of other people. The minute hand on the station clock slowly inched towards noon. _"Homura-chan, where are you? I want to see you!"_

Next to her, Kyouko winked slyly. "Yeah, we know." She assured a hapless Madoka, stealing a look at Sayaka. "It's _totally _not like that. Just like how Sayaka claims she's not into me."

"What did you say?" Sayaka raised her voice, glaring at Kyouko. Kyouko simply laughed it off.

"See?" She told Madoka with a devilish grin. "That's what happens when you're not honest with yourself."

"Oh for Christ's sake, you're _so_ full of yourself." Sayaka darkly muttered.

Kyouko shrugged, almost looking surprised at her reaction. "Hey, I thought that's what you liked about me."

Sayaka folded her arms. "Shut up."

"Not denying it, are you?"

"_Shut up_." Sayaka glowered.

"Yes ma'am!" Kyouko playfully remarked, earning an elbow jab from her flustered companion. Not to be outdone, she grabbed at Sayaka and locked her in a headlock. Sayaka tried to struggle free, but Kyouko was stronger than that, so she retaliated by wrapping her free arm around Kyouko's head.

"Say _mercy_!" Kyouko demanded, squeezing tighter.

Sayaka gritted her teeth, fighting back just as fiercely. "No, _you _say it!"

"No, you!"

Even at this early hour, Sayaka and Kyouko were still bickering about something. Madoka sighed as they continued back and forth. She'd gotten used to it over the months. Mami had told her it was just their way of showing their affection for each other. But Madoka still couldn't understand how arguing was the same as expressing love. She didn't bother questioning it either, though.

As Kyouko and Sayaka eventually released each other upon the threat of mutually guaranteed destruction, breathing heavily, Madoka's gaze restlessly wandered across the quickly filling station. A large pile of bulging bags sat next to Kyouko and Sayaka. Mystified, she pointed at it. "What's all that for?"

Sayaka rolled her eyes. "It's _her__'s_." She pointed accusingly at Kyouko. "She insists we pack enough snacks for the entire vacation."

"It's only a week long, though?" Madoka wondered out loud.

"That's what _I_ said." Sayaka stamped her foot on the ground. She shot a look at an unapologetic Kyouko. "But she made me help her carry all these bags anyways."

"Trust me, you won't be complaining when we're running low on food." Kyouko explained, shaking her head at Sayaka's incompetence. "It's winter now, y'know. Don't polar bears or whatever eat a whole lot before they hibernate? That's pretty damn smart. They can't starve that way. You can't ever prepare enough, after all."

"Hell will freeze over before you starve. Besides," Sayaka added. "The only reason I can think of for us running low on food is if you eat everything. As long as you don't act like a glutton, we'll be fine."

"I might eat a lot, but at least I don't get fat." Countering, Kyouko poked Sayaka in the stomach. Sayaka's eyes widened in horror as the tip of Kyouko's finger disappeared. "On the other hand, we'll see how _you_ last through Christmas."

Sayaka blushed, covering her body with her hands. "I won't get fat! Moron!" She yelled defensively.

"Don't worry Sayaka," Kyouko grinned mischievously. She nuzzled her cheek against Sayaka's, soaking up the warmth amidst the chilly winter morning. "I'll still be with you, even if you're fat."

Sayaka looked away, but didn't resist the friendly gesture. "I just said that I wouldn't be, moron..." She faintly muttered. Eventually, she pushed Kyouko away to escape from the suffocating intimacy. "A-Anyways, you need to take advantage of this trip, Madoka." She sternly advised.

"You want to spend more time with Homura-chan, don'tcha?" Kyouko turned to Madoka with another sly wink. "Isn't that right?"

"Ehehe... Um, sure I guess." Madoka nervously laughed.

"Then don't let this trip go to waste." Sayaka placed an encouraging hand on Madoka's shoulder. When Madoka turned to look at Sayaka, the blue-haired girl was smiling at her. If anything, it was her heartfelt approval at their relationship. "I mean, you don't know when you'll get another opportunity like this."

Madoka obediently nodded. Soon, Sayaka and Kyouko resumed their conversation, planning out what exciting things they'd do once they arrived at the retreat house.

Madoka's thoughts wandered back to the currently absent black-haired girl. She had always felt a pang of sympathy towards Homura, who had been distant from others for all of her life. Most classmates were naturally curious about her troubled past, which made it harder for her to communicate normally. In addition to getting closer, Madoka simply hoped this vacation would be a pleasant change in atmosphere for Homura, being surrounded by the lighthearted company of her friends.

"So where's everyone else?" Kyouko impatiently muttered, barely stifling a yawn. "We've been waiting for literally Forever and a Day!"

"There they are!" Sayaka pointed across the station, where Mami and Homura were approaching. As they looked around the crowd of people, Kyouko and Sayaka waved at them, catching their attention.

"Mamiii!" Both Kyouko and Sayaka ran full speed into the golden-haired senpai as she embraced them in a giant hug.

"I'm glad you could all make it!" Mami happily beamed, basking in the warmth of her kouhais. "How have you two been?"

"Good!" Kyouko and Sayaka echoed.

Homura remained awkwardly standing to the side, toying with her hair. Madoka's heart leapt at the sight of the raven-haired girl. Smiling, she shyly approached her, building up the courage to talk: "Hello, Homura-chan!" She happily greeted the girl of her fantasies.

A brief smile, mixed with relief and raw happiness, appeared on Homura's face. Madoka was just as relieved to see her smiling. "Hello, Madoka." Homura replied as her eyes lit up. "How has your Winter break been so far?"

"Fine, I guess. I did manage to catch up on some sleep." Madoka walked alongside Homura, sweetly clasping her hands behind her back. "How about you?"

"The same as you, more or less."

"That's good to hear." Madoka stopped, turning to face Homura. "Are you excited about this trip?" She innocently asked.

Homura nodded. She tried to smile optimistically, though a fringe of doubt tugged at the edge of her lips. "Of course. It'll be a new experience, at the very least."

Her words warmed Madoka's heart as the latter smiled back. "I think you'll enjoy it." Madoka said, hoping her enthusiasm would spread to Homura.

Homura shrugged, wincing slightly. "I certainly hope so. It was difficult enough for me to step outside today into the cold, let alone consider spending time in a train with _those _two." She pointed at the sight of Kyouko and Sayaka running around like children and frowned disapprovingly.

Madoka giggled at Homura's statement. "It'll be fine," She assured Homura, lightly pushing her towards the train. "We'll have a lot of fun together, I promise!"

Homura extended a hand towards Madoka's luggage. "I'll help you carry that." She politely offered.

"Ah, it's fine!" Madoka frantically waved her hands. She grabbed her suitcase, tugging it along to show Homura she was more than capable of taking care of herself. "I can do it myself!"

"Really?" Homura asked, her eyes shining with slight concern. Madoka knew a part of her wanted to help, but Madoka didn't want to cause any trouble for her. So, Madoka vigorously nodded.

"Honestly! Don't worry about me so much!"

"The hell's takin' you so long?" Kyouko wondered, grinning at Homura. "What're you, Madoka's New Protector or somethin'?"

Homura aimed a half-hearted kick in Kyouko's direction, but she wisely stepped away, laughing all the same. The train station's intercom echoed over the crowd's noise:_ "Departure is in five minutes. All passengers, please make your way to the train..."_

"Shall we get on?" Mami suggested as crowds of other people began to slowly move towards the train like an incoming tide. Everyone else nodded.

"Yeah! Let's go already!" Kyouko grabbed a handful of her bags and dashed towards the doors, slipping away.

"Wait, Kyouko!" Sayaka stumbled after her, desperately trying to avoid dropping the bags in her hands. "Don't just leave me to carry all this by myself!"

As Mami attended to a struggling Sayaka, Madoka lingered behind. She took one last look at the peaceful cityscape of Mitakihara. For better or for worse, it would be more than a week before she'd see this place again. A strange mixture of nostalgia and pure excitement bubbled up inside of her.

"Madoka?" Homura stopped midway, turning back to look at Madoka questioningly.

Madoka shook her head, tearing her gaze away from the sight. "It's nothing." She said, smiling reassuringly before climbing into the train with the rest of her friends.

* * *

**Scene II:  
**

"Night train?" Sitting on the couch, Kyouko tilted her head in confusion. "What's that?"

"It means we'll arrive early tomorrow morning, so we'll be sleeping here overnight." Mami explained, drawing away the window blinds so that they could see outside. The train had just departed, and the rest of Mitakihara's cityscape was passing by in a slow blur. Madoka was entranced, staring outside at the glittering passing skyscrapers and highways. The gentle movement of the train was beginning to make her feel sleepy. Madoka stifled a yawn, again thinking about how she hadn't gotten much sleep lately.

"Oh." Kyouko leaned back and patted the bunk beds in their private compartment. "So is that why these beds are here?"

"This is awesome!" Sayaka yelled as she careened into Kyouko, both of them falling onto the soft mattress in a tangle of limbs.

"Hey, watch it!" Kyouko growled as she grabbed the pillow and hit Sayaka upside the head with it. Giggling, Sayaka retaliated by snatching the pillow away and stuffing it in Kyouko's face.

"Now, calm down you two," Mami tried to reason with her excited friends as they wrestled back and forth. "If you mess around, you'll get into trouble."

"Okaaay!" Kyouko and Sayaka echoed in unison, temporarily putting aside their differences. Kyouko stood up, admiring the interior of the compartment. It was a bit cramped and relatively simple, but the shelf with complimentary snacks had caught her attention. Not bothering to ask if it was allowed, she fished around, grabbing a handful of snack bags before retreating back to her seat with her newly acquired prizes.

The door to the compartment opened as Homura returned from switching out her contacts for her red-rimmed glasses. Madoka hid a blush behind her pillow, trying not to stare. The mystical, cool-beauty aspect of Homura was enchanting in its own ways, but she secretly liked how this side of Homura made her look so intellectual and cute at the same time. Unaware of Madoka's admiration, Homura walked over to the other side, storing away her bag, and then took a seat next to Madoka. Sayaka, Mami, and Kyouko reclined on the couch opposite of them.

Silence settled upon the group. Mami took out her cellphone and made a call, finalizing their appointment at the winter retreat. Homura fished out a book and began to silently read. Across from her, Kyouko had already ripped open a bag of chips and started to noisily munch away. Madoka continued wordlessly staring outside.

"So, what should we do?" Sayaka wondered out loud, breaking the silence. Impatiently, she shifted in her seat, as if wondering how everyone else could just sit still. Even Kyouko seemed relatively calm, at least for the moment.

"Why don't we play a game?" Mami suggested once her call had ended.

"Didja bring any cards?" Kyouko asked as Mami shook her head.

"I know! Let's play the king game!" Sayaka declared, smiling at her supposedly brilliant idea.

Kyouko immediately groaned, looking slightly uneasy. "Not that stupid game..."

"I-I'd rather not, as well." Homura quietly chimed in, adjusting her glasses before it slid off the bridge of her nose.

Sayaka pouted, crossing her arms. "C'mon, guys! You're no fun. What about you?" She turned to Madoka, her lifelong best friend, for support. But her hopes were dashed when Madoka blankly stared back at her.

"What's the king game?" Madoka asked, not knowing the reason behind everyone else's reluctance.

Sayaka gaped as if Madoka had just admitted to not knowing how to add. "You mean you don't know?"

Madoka shook her head.

"Here," Sayaka fished out five thin wooden sticks from her bag. Madoka didn't bother asking why she had brought them. Sayaka pulled out a marker, and wrote the numbers 1-4 on four of them respectively, while she drew a crown on the last one. She presented the sticks to Madoka. "We'll each draw one of these randomly. Whoever gets the stick with the crown is the king for the round. The king can make people with other numbers do whatever they want. After the king's orders have been completed, the sticks are put back, and we begin another round by drawing randomly."

Madoka nodded along. "So, it's like _'Simon Says'_, right?"

Sayaka and Kyouko exchanged glances. "...Well, you could say that." Sayaka eventually agreed.

"I think it's a good idea." Mami said, clapping her hands together. "And it'll help us pass the time."

Kyouko shrugged. "Well, if _you _say so..."

The once peaceful atmosphere in the room shifted into tension. Everyone gathered around, locking their gazes onto the sticks. Sayaka gathered all of the sticks into a hat and shook it. "Remember," She said as she held out the hat in the middle of everyone else. "The most important rule is that the king's orders are absolute!"

Everyone reached into the hat and pulled out a stick. Cautiously, Madoka peeked a look at hers. She was instantly rewarded with a picture of the crown. Nearby, Sayaka was gritting her teeth in frustration.

"Who's the king?" She demanded, looking around.

Madoka hesitantly raised her hand. "I-I am..."

"Give us your order, then." Kyouko prodded, leaning back in her seat.

Madoka frowned, thinking over her decision. Since Sayaka had suggested the game, there was absolutely no way she would let it end without being the king at least once. It would be in Madoka's best interest to avoid making people do something too embarrassing or difficult. Otherwise, they might try to get back at her. Madoka gulped, and gave her first order: "Number 1, sing a song."

Sayaka audibly gulped. A sweat drop trickled down the nape of her neck. "W-Wait a second-"

"Hey, the king's orders are absolute, aren't they?" Kyouko fixed Sayaka with a daring grin, suddenly intrigued with the idea, especially when she realized Sayaka would be performing. "Don't think you can get out of this one."

Sayaka looked appalled at the order given to her. "But-!"

"_Sing_." Kyouko commanded.

Sayaka let out a shaky, nervous sigh. Internally steeling herself, she inhaled, and then:

"_W-Whe-en... I see y-your smi... ile..._

_Tear-rs roll down my fa-ace... I can't replace..._

_And n-now that I'm strong... I have figured out..."_

In the middle of singing, Sayaka looked at Kyouko, as if pleading with her to stop. But Kyouko was relentless, edging her on with another smirk.

_"...H-How this world turns cold, and it br... breaks through my soul..._

_And I know... I-I-I'lllll find deep insiiiide meeee... I can be the oo-oonly one..."_

Kyouko began drumming on the armrest with her fingers, imitating a drum, much to everyone else's amusement. Sayaka's voice had become so shaky by this point, it was hard to make out the rest of the words.

_"I will neeeever l-let youuuu falllll..._

_I'll stand up w-with youuuu foreverrrr..._

_I'll be there for you through it aaaaall..._

_Even if saving you sends me-ee to heaven..."_

Sayaka abruptly finished, burying her face in her hands to hide the massive blush on her cheeks. Everyone else was too stunned to say anything, though the smiles around the room indicated the general consensus of opinion. Even Homura could barely fight back a small smirk. In the silence that followed, Kyouko slumped further into her chair and snickered uncontrollably.

"That might be..." Kyouko managed, before her laughter completely took control of her voice. "-the funniest thing I have _ever _heard!"

"Shut up!" Sayaka yelled from behind the comfort of her pillow, which she had switched in place of her hands. She sounded like she was almost on the verge of tears. "Like _you _could do any better!"

"No, that was _great_!" Kyouko agreed, her eyes twinkling with merriment. "I always wondered why you hated going to karaoke. Looks like I found out my answer."

"You're a _terrible _person." Sayaka mumbled, sniffling.

Kyouko sidled closer to Sayaka. "How come you've never sang for me before?" She asked with a teasing hint in her tone.

Sayaka snuggled deeper into the pillow. "...Because you never asked before, moron."

"That was... _impressive_, Miki-san." Mami smiled encouragingly, trying her best to lift the spirits of her distressed kouhai.

"Yeah, _impressive_! That's the word!" Kyouko exclaimed, laughing again until Mami shot her a stern look.

Sayaka sniffled again, peering out at everyone else. "T-Thanks..."

"A-Are you okay, Sayaka-chan?" Madoka worriedly leaned over, placing a tentative hand on the quivering girl's shoulder. She definitely hadn't expected her order to be _this _emotionally distressful. A pang of guilt throbbed in her heart. "I'm sorry about that-"

"I'm fine! Sheesh!" Sayaka suddenly bolted upright, her eyes simmering with a newfound energy. "Aahh! Let's start the second round already!"

"But you-"

"Let's _start_!" Ignoring Madoka's concerns, Sayaka gathered all of the sticks and mixed them in the hat, eager to continue the game. Madoka looked at Kyouko, who simply shrugged, as if to say '_let her do what she wants_'.

"Who's the king?" Everyone dug around into the hat, furiously trying to grab the right piece. Yet once again, Madoka found the king stick staring back at her from her hand.

"You again?!" Sayaka muttered incredulously when she looked over at the stick in Madoka's hand. She shook her head in utter disbelief.

Madoka nervously smiled. "Ehehe, I guess so..."

Sayaka shrugged, sighing in resignation. "Okay. Well, what's your order this time?"

Madoka closed her eyes, mulling it over. After last round's utter disaster, she had to be more careful this time around. Otherwise, everyone else might turn against her. Her order had to be something more basic than asking someone to sing a song. She wracked her brain for a solution. _"Think, Madoka, think!"_

"Ah, I know!" Madoka's eyes lit up as an idea crossed her mind. "Number 2, tell a joke!"

Sayaka immediately face-palmed, lamenting her terrible luck. Her stick, marked with the number '2', clattered to the floor below. "Seriously?" She muttered, groaning.

Madoka frantically waved her hands. "Wait, Sayaka-chan, I didn't mean to-... I didn't know that was your number-"

"No, it's fine." Sayaka cleared her throat, sitting upright in her seat. She thought for a moment, and then: "What do you call an awkward silence between two birds?"

"What?" Kyouko echoed.

Sayaka grinned. "A _hawkward_ silence!"

The room fell silent. No one said anything for the better part of a minute. Then, Kyouko turned to Mami, whispering: "Well, _that _was _hawkward_."

When Mami couldn't control a giggle from escaping her lips, another blush rose to Sayaka's cheeks. Once again, she hid herself behind the comfort of her pillow like a turtle retreating back into its shell. "You guys are all mean and terrible!" She yelled, though her voice was muffled.

"_Hawkward _silence..." Kyouko repeated to herself, snickering again at the punchline. She quickly moved, dodging the poorly thrown pillow from an indignant Sayaka.

"I... thought it was pretty clever..." Homura quietly offered.

Sayaka immediately threw herself into Homura's arms, pretending to sob. "Homuraaa! You're so nice! At least _you _understand! Everyone else here is so mean to meee!"

Stunned, Homura tried her best to comfort the hapless girl by awkwardly returning the hug. Madoka gingerly leaned over to comfort her as well. "Sayaka-chan," She apologetically began. "I didn't-"

Sayaka bolted upright. "We're continuing!" She exclaimed, again seemingly fired up, though there was a hint of desperation in her tone this time. Madoka just hoped she would make it through the game emotionally intact.

This time, it was Kyouko who snatched the king stick. Gloating over her apprehensive minions, she crowed victoriously. "Number 4, imitate someone in this room."

Already knowing her predetermined fate before the words left Kyouko's mouth, Sayaka slouched further in her seat, kicking her legs up on the table. She reached over, grabbing Kyouko's chips, and began stuffing some in her mouth. "I'm lazy, and I like to stuff my mouth until I get fat." She grouched, yawning. "Also, I'm stupid."

It was obvious to everyone else who this was supposed to be. But Kyouko furrowed her brows in thought. "...Is it you?" She guessed.

"It's _you_!" Sayaka indignantly retorted.

The game continued. Once again, Madoka was restored as the rightful heir to the throne. Still clinging to the hopeless idea that she could save Sayaka's dignity by this point, she continued running through the possibilities:

"Number 2, tell Number 3 about the most recent exciting thing you've done." Was Madoka's newest attempt.

Sayaka blushed. "A-Ah…" She turned to Kyouko and nervously toyed with her bangs. "Um… t-the thing that happened on the rooftop a few days ago… that was… y-you know…"

Kyouko couldn't meet Sayaka's gaze. "Y-Yeah…" She quietly muttered.

Everyone else exchanged confused looks. "Just start the next round already!" Sayaka demanded, again tormenting her pillow to hide her embarrassed face. She reached into the hat, grabbing the first piece with an exasperated sigh. "It's not like I'll ever catch a break by this point anyways-"

Sayaka's voice caught in her throat. As everyone else turned to look at her, a smile slowly spread across her face. She chuckled, gleefully eyeing the stick in her hand. "Finally, _I'm _the king!" She declared, revealing the crown. Sayaka looked across the room at her hapless victims, grinning wickedly. Next to Madoka, Kyouko shifted, running a hand through her hair. Sayaka gaze shifted towards Kyouko, then back to everyone else. "Alright, then. Number 3 and 4 have to kiss each other!"

Madoka almost dropped her stick, inadvertently revealing the number '3'. _"We have to kiss in this game?!" _Was her first thought. Her second worried thought was: _"Who's number '4'?"_

Her fears were confirmed when she saw Homura holding the specified stick. Madoka's third thought flashed by: _"I have to kiss Homura-chan?! In front of everyone else?!"_

Both Madoka and Homura stared at each other with expressions of disbelief, unable to say a single word. Sayaka laughed at their shocked expressions. "C'mon guys, the king's order is absolute!" She declared, relishing every second of her tyranny.

Kyouko patted Madoka comfortingly, though her smirk indicated she felt otherwise. "There, there, don't worry." Kyouko assured Madoka as she began to push her. Sayaka was already pushing Homura closer to Madoka.

Madoka tried to resist, struggling. "N-No, wait, guys, I don't-"

But she couldn't escape the eager looks and rousing cheers from Kyouko and Sayaka. Even Mami looked intrigued at the unexpected development.

"U-Um..." Madoka gulped, looking at Homura. It was difficult to determine what she was thinking at this point. Her expression hadn't changed much, but it was clear that she was also feeling highly uncomfortable. Madoka blushed as she gazed into Homura's unblinking dark eyes, before her gaze began dropping down to her slightly parted lips. Her skin nervously tingled.

Madoka still didn't know if she could outright kiss Homura. More Than a Wish, it was something she had always dreamed about. A part of her might have, if only there wasn't other people around. It would have been embarrassing enough without her friends watching.

"Kiss the girl!" Kyouko shouted, giving Madoka one last push.

Thrown off balance by her momentum, Madoka leaned closer, barely catching herself from falling forwards at the last second. Then suddenly, Homura took Madoka's hand in her own and kissed it. The only thought that ran through Madoka's stunned mind was how it was like a knight kissing a princess' hand. When Homura looked back up at Madoka, her eyes were shining like crystals. Madoka blushed even harder.

"Aww... that's it?" Kyouko wondered out loud, booing.

Homura was about to lean back in her seat. Acting quickly, Madoka leaned forward and quickly brushed her lips against Homura's cheek. _"That's payback, Homura-chan," _She whispered in Homura's ear, soft enough so that only the two of them could hear. As Madoka drew away, she saw the look of utter surprise flash by Homura's eyes. The usually stoic raven-haired girl gingerly put a hand on the spot Madoka had kissed her as her cheeks reddened slightly.

"Ah! S-Sorry!" Madoka blushed wildly, backing away as she realized what she had just done in front of her friends. She had just acted on impulse, simply being close to the girl of her dreams. Maybe it was the glasses Homura was wearing that had clouded her judgement.

Homura shook her head. "No, it's fine..."

"Awwww, so cute!" Sayaka burst out grinning, obviously satisfied at the results of her decree. "Do it again so we can take a picture!"

As Madoka attended to Homura, neither of them noticed the look of slyness or the wink that passed between Sayaka and Kyouko. The game had gone on long enough that by the time they had finished, the train attendants were coming around with dinner trays. Late afternoon sunlight slanted through the window blinds of the compartment.

Sayaka flopped back onto the bed, heaving an exhausted sigh. "I'm beat." She muttered to no one in particular. "Ahh... I'm so tired."

Kyouko finished the last of her meal and stretched. She stumbled over to the bed, plopping down next to Sayaka and curling up. Amused, Sayaka began petting her. "What are you, a cat?" She joked, running her fingers through Kyouko's long hair.

"Nya~ah-" Kyouko joked back, smiling contently as Sayaka giggled. "I'm still hungry. Gimme some milk and fish."

"Nope!" Sayaka patted Kyouko's exposed stomach as the latter pretended to purr. "You need to go on a diet, you lazy cat."

"Meanie." Kyouko pouted. "Make me."

A satisfied, but exhausted atmosphere descended upon the room. Taking one last look at the endlessly rolling hills passing by outside, Mami shut the window blinds as the room grew darker. "We should sleep early in preparation for tomorrow." She suggested.

Everyone else was too tired to argue, so they nodded their assent, changing and getting ready for bed in a matter of minutes.

"We'll have to decide who will be sleeping where." Mami continued. "There are five of us, but only four beds. Two of us will have to sleep in one bed."

"Top bunk!" Kyouko shouted, climbing up in a sudden burst of agility. She beckoned for Sayaka to follow. "I'll share a bed with Sayaka."

Mami shrugged. "I guess it's settled." She crawled into the bed underneath the two. Madoka took the top bunk on the other side of the room, while Homura remained on the bottom.

After changing into her pajamas, Madoka took a seat on the bed next to Homura. "Did you have fun today, Homura-chan?" She asked, wisely choosing not to bring up the topic of their kiss in front of everyone else.

To her relief, Homura wasn't acting embarrassed either. Instead, she warmly smiled. "Yeah, I did. Did you?"

"As long as you're with me, I'm having fun." Madoka sweetly smiled back, causing Homura to blush. The raven-haired girl tried to hide her expression behind a cough.

"I'm glad." She said, slipping off her glasses and setting it down on the table. When Madoka averted her gaze for the briefest of a second, Homura leaned over and shyly hugged her. "Good night, Madoka." She whispered in her ear, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek when no one else was looking. It was most likely payback for before, Madoka faintly thought, lost in the warmth of Homura's affection.

Madoka smiled, returning the quick embrace. Even just a simple gesture made her yearn for more as soon as they drew away. "Good night, Homura-chan. See you tomorrow."

Across the room, Mami turned off the lights. Darkness descended upon the compartment. Madoka crawled into her bed, throwing the blanket over her. Soon, the gentle rocking of the train began to rock her to sleep.

"Ow!" Madoka heard Kyouko suddenly exclaim. "Hey, watch it Sayaka!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Sayaka hurriedly said. "Your leg's in the way!"

"You're taking up more than half of the bed! Ow!" Kyouko let out a string of curses. "I told you to watch where you put your hand!"

Sayaka nervously thrashed around. "Sorry! It's just... it's pretty tight!"

"Ow!" Kyouko grunted. "No, silly. Move it! ...Over there! Yeah, right there! That's perfect."

"I've just never done this before!"

All was silent for several seconds. Madoka peered out, trying to figure out the reason behind the sudden quietness. Then, muffled giggling could be heard from the other side of the room.

"Why're you making this sound so sexual?"

"I'm not! It's your fault, Kyouko!"

"Go to sleep already." Mami sternly called out. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Giggling, both Kyouko and Sayaka complied. Madoka lay back down, trying to quell the bubbling excitement within her. Tomorrow, she'd make this vacation with Homura a memory to always remember.

* * *

**Scene III:**

Half-asleep, Madoka almost didn't notice the strange silence that fell upon the night train. Stirred awake without the comforting hum of the engine, she looked around for the reason behind the lack of movement.

It was completely dark. Madoka crawled out of bed and opened the window blinds as moonlight filtered through. It was nighttime. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the soft ringing of a bell sounded over the intercom.

_"We will be stopping for thirty minutes. Passengers may now exit the train and visit the nearby convenience store. Arrival time is estimated to be around 5:30 a.m. local time."_

It was good advice, Madoka thought, so why not take it? She could do with a sports drink to quench her thirst. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she quickly changed, looking in the mirror to make sure there was nothing odd with her appearance. For a second, she was tempted to wake Sayaka to come with her, but realized that everyone was fast asleep.

"Madoka…"

Madoka jumped as she heard a voice whisper her name. She pulled back the curtain of the bed the noise had come from, and found Homura sleeping. Just the sight of the normally stoic girl sleeping so defenselessly with a peaceful smile made her look so adorable.

"Sleep well, Homura-chan." Madoka whispered back, moving in to kiss her on the forehead before blushing and overheating at the embarrassing idea. So instead, she simply pulled the blanket up to Homura's chest and affectionately brushed away her bangs.

Madoka walked down the narrow hallway of the train, wondering why it felt so eerie. Hardly anyone else was awake at this late hour. None of the lights were on in the train, so the darkness was everywhere, threatening to stifle Madoka. When she stepped outside, she immediately shivered in the brisk winter air. It was freezing, but it would be too much trouble to go back to get a jacket. Again, there was hardly anyone else outside, except for a couple of businessmen making phone calls in the dark, empty station. Madoka pressed onwards, towards the distant lights of the convenience store in the distance. She pushed open the door and walked inside.

There was something strange about the interior of the store. Maybe it was the unique trinkets that dangled from the ceiling in various locations. Perhaps it was the dust floating in the air, suggesting that hardly anyone else had been here before. Or maybe it was the realization that the interior was completely silent and no one else was here. Whatever it was, Madoka felt a cold weight sinking in her stomach.

"Good evening."

Madoka jumped and spun around, only to find a wizened old man smiling at her from behind the counter. She internally breathed a sigh of relief and politely smiled back.

"G-Good evening."

There was some sort of danger lurking in the air, even though Madoka couldn't quite place a finger on it. A part of her screamed at her to leave. She should have listened and left immediately, but a lingering curiosity about the strange feeling nibbling at her in the back of her mind kept her at bay. Madoka disappeared behind the next aisle, determined to find what she needed to make the visit quick. Briefly, she wondered if she should buy something for everyone else. But Kyouko had her snacks and Mami didn't particularly like sports drinks... And besides, there wasn't much merchandise available in this store anyways.

In her hurry, Madoka grabbed two nearest things - a sports drink and some sort of odd trinket, when-

"Little girl."

The old man at the counter was staring at Madoka. She nervously turned around to face him. The slightest of amused smirks was creeping across his lips, as if he had heard a joke and was trying to suppress his laughter. Madoka frowned, feeling a sharp chill run down her spine. Whoever this person was, he looked like trouble.

_"What does he want?" _Madoka wondered, slowly backing away. If only Homura were here by her side-!

"Would you like to make a wish?" He asked. His voice was much more clear than his age would have suggested.

"A… wish?" Madoka echoed, momentarily forgetting the tension of the moment in lieu of her curiosity. "What do you mean?"

The old man's smirk grew into a wide smile, and his eyes widened like golf balls. "We can grant your desire, Kaname Madoka."

"_We_?" Madoka tensed again. "A-And how do you know my name?" She demanded, though her voice squeaked more than she would have liked.

The old man laughed. It was a soft chuckle at first, but slowly began to grow louder, spilling out of his mouth like a cacophonous screech. It was all Madoka could do to cover her ears and rush out of the store.

"The incubators will find youuu!" Came the chilling, sing-songy exclamation after Madoka. She didn't stop running from the shadows whispering behind her back until the familiar sight of the train station was within view. Only then did she notice the sports drink and charm in her hand. In the commotion, she hadn't paid for it and left. Now, there was no way she could tell anyone else about the incident. Not that she was planning to anyways… Madoka shook her head, trying to chase away the memory like a bad dream.

By the time Madoka ran back to the departing train, Homura was waiting for her on the platform.

"Where were you, Madoka?" She asked, her concern dissolving into an expression of relief.

"...Just getting some fresh air." Madoka quickly said, shooting Homura a brief and reassuring smile. "Here, I got this for you-" She handed Homura the trinket before hopping back into the train. Homura followed right behind her, eying her suspiciously. But she chose not to inquire any further. Instead, her gaze went to the charm in her hand; an oddly shaped ribbon made out of some reddish metal.

Soon, the train departed, leaving the station behind in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

**Scene IV:** (Your Guardian Angel instrumental - www+listenonrepeat+com/watch/?v=esxZl0UsMUo)

The chirping of birds fell sweetly upon Madoka's ears as she woke up, immediately reveling in her freedom. The unfamiliarity of her circumstances enthralled her. She threw away the blanket, looking around the compartment. Mami was busy applying her make-up. Kyouko and Sayaka were eating their breakfast at the table. Homura was packing and applying her contact lenses. Early morning light streamed from the open window into the compartment. Madoka yawned, stretched, and climbed down onto the ground below.

_"We will be arriving in five minutes. Local time is 5:45 a.m. Please begin to gather your belongings and wait until the train has come to a complete stop before exiting. We hope you enjoyed your stay."_

Kyouko and Sayaka couldn't sit still. As soon as the train screeched to a stop, they had already grabbed their belongings and dashed outside. Mami, Homura, and Madoka were right behind.

"Don't run!" Mami called after them, shaking her head and sighing as the duo disappeared into the morning mist. A taxi van was waiting for the group outside the station. They all climbed in as it began to drive them towards their destination.

"Good morning, Homura-chan," Madoka greeted as Homura sleepily smiled back.

"Good morning, Madoka. Do you need me to help you carry your suitcase?"

"Don't worry! I can handle it!"

As the taxi bounced along, Madoka glanced at the scenery outside. This wasn't really the country, but it was close. Large rice fields stretched out across the land in all directions as the faint morning light stole across the endless horizon. The dawn brushed pale streaks of color onto the skies. Crooked roads twisted and turned as the miles passed by. All around her, the landscape seemed to be slumbering in the early winter morning, breathing out faint wisps of mist.

Homura leaned into Madoka, sighing. Startled, Madoka realized that she had fallen asleep.

"Jeez, Homura-chan..." Madoka whispered, wrapping an arm around her. The scent of Homura's perfume tickled Madoka's nose. For the rest of the ride, Madoka sat stock still, letting Homura gently sleep on her shoulder.

After about an hour, the taxi stopped in front of a store shaped like a wooden cabin. A nearby sign read _'All resort owners check-in here.'_ Mami hopped out onto the gravel lot, turning back to look at Madoka. "Could you come inside with me?" She asked.

Madoka looked around her. Everyone else had drifted back to sleep along the way. Shrugging, she complied.

The two of them entered the store and walked up to the front desk. Madoka let out a brief sigh of relief when she noticed that there were other people around, talking and lounging in nearby couches. At least, last night's strange incident wouldn't be repeated. The more she thought about it, the more she felt like it could have been simply a bad dream, conjured up by her wild imagination. As Mami and the lady at the counter talked about certain regulations, Madoka's gaze wandered. Then, she noticed the lady smiling at her. Confused, she walked up to the front desk.

"Are you Kaname-san?" The clerk politely asked.

Madoka looked at Mami for an explanation before she nodded. "Uh, yes."

The lady smiled at her endearingly. "You're Akemi-san's wife, aren't you?"

Madoka blinked. "...what?"

Before she could react, Mami had grabbed her hand and led her away. They crouched behind the far aisle. "Madoka," She began, whispering in a hushed tone. "I have something to tell you."

Madoka was too busy trying to process what the lady at the counter had said to pay attention to Mami. "I'm... Homura-chan's... wife?" She echoed, stumbling over the words.

Mami sighed at Madoka's utter disbelief. "Unfortunately, this winter retreat resort only allows middle-school students to stay if they have guardians to watch over them. I simply told them that you and Akemi-san were twenty-one years old, and married-"

"E-EHHHHH?!" Madoka yelped before Mami quickly covered her mouth.

"-Of course, they don't know that Akemi-san is a girl, but-"

"I can't!" Madoka insisted, blushing furiously. Now she was Homura's wife? Something like that had only existed in her fantasies. "I can't do it!" She repeated, squirming to get away.

Mami threw her an encouraging smile, though her grip on Madoka's shoulder was firm. "Sure you can! Just make sure you play along with your back story."

"Back story...?" Madoka wondered.

Mami nodded. "You two have been dating for two years, and have done _this_, and _that_, and kissed…"

"K-Kissed?!" Madoka exclaimed, turning an even brighter shade of red. "I-I can't do this! I don't even know how Homura-chan feels about this!"

Mami sighed again. "I'm sorry, Madoka, but I thought that this way the only way. Otherwise, we won't be able to stay here..." She trailed off as her face fell.

Madoka frowned. She knew that Mami was just trying to guilt-trip her, but she didn't want this vacation to end right before it had even started. Everyone, including herself, would be immensely disappointed. And she didn't know if she would have another opportunity to spend time with Homura like this. So, internally steeling herself, she gulped: "Alright," Madoka reluctantly gave in, trying hard not to think about the ramifications of her decision. "I'll pretend to be Homura-chan's... w-wife..."

Mami dissolved into a bright smile, like she had been expecting it all along. "Excellent! Oh, and make sure you call Akemi-san, '_Dear_' whenever you have the chance."

"I can't do something embarrassing like that!" Madoka exclaimed, but Mami had already turned a deaf ear and returned to the counter. Madoka sighed as she went about walking up and down the aisles, wondering how she had gotten mixed up in this mess so suddenly. Turning the corner, she almost bumped into a teenage boy walking into the store. "S-Sorry!" Madoka hurriedly apologized, politely bowing.

The boy smiled. When Madoka looked up again, she could see that his hair was unusually white, as if bleached. He looked a few years older, but wasn't much taller than her. Yet the most unnerving part of him was his expression, especially his eyes, which were bright red like an alien's. His mouth seemed to be set in an eternal subtle smile. Madoka involuntarily shivered. He reminded her of the old man she had met back at the convenience store last night.

"Don't worry about it." He eventually said, speaking softly. His tone glided effortlessly through his pearly-white teeth. Madoka let out a small sigh of relief when she noticed that he seemed to be relatively normal, despite his unnerving appearance.

"Ah, that's good..." Madoka said, turning to leave.

"Kyubey."

Madoka stopped and frowned at the sudden word, wondering if she had heard him correctly. "Um, what?"

The boy - Kyubey - smiled again. "My name is Kyubey." He stated, even though Madoka hadn't asked.

"Oh," Madoka smiled politely. "I'm Madoka. I hope I haven't caused you any trouble." She saw Mami finish talking at the front desk and began walking towards her, eager to be off.

"You haven't, really." Kyubey admitted, running a bony finger through his silky hair as he watched Madoka's retreating figure. "I hope I haven't either. And I truly apologize for when I do."

"...What?" Madoka spun around, but Kyubey had already disappeared, as if vanishing into thin air.

* * *

**A/N (XP Flipside): **I'm about halfway done with Part II, so that'll come out sometime early next week. If you want, let me know what you think so far! Is my writing good? Do things feel rushed? Am I characterizing Homura and Madoka correctly? Should Sayaka sing some more? (the real question, of course)

I know it's all been mostly setup so far, but the plot'll pick up in the next part, I promise. Hope you guys stick around!

And as long as you say my writing is better than this guy's - _Foxtrot0220_ - we'll be great friends!


	3. Battle to the Onsen: Part II

Mitakihara Winter Story Arc

Battle to the Onsen: Part II

By: _XP Flipside_

* * *

**A/N (XP Flipside): **To clarify, this story is set in an alternate universe. Magic, witches, demons, and incubators don't exist in this world the way you're used to from the PMMM anime. The Mitakihara girls aren't magical girls, just ordinary middle-schoolers.

The "wishes", "incubators", and "Kyubey" I mention in this short story are a **parody** of sorts, as this chapter will hopefully explain. Sorry for not being clear about that earlier.

A couple of you picked up on some familiar titles hidden in the last chapter. Those are just shout-outs, as a way of thanking you for reading this. So no, you're not delusional or stupid. You're all awesome people.

Anyways, here's Part II:

* * *

_**Black** like the night sky,_

_Stretching on and on into eternity,_

_Silently watches over me in the darkest hours,_

_Guarding my **pink** naivety,_

_Filling me with comfort and love,_

_Always bringing me closer to you._

* * *

**Scene V:**

Madoka exhaled. Lost in the moment, she felt like she had been holding her breath forever.

Maybe it was just the nagging sense of mysteriousness that had been creeping up on her over the past several hours, but the winter retreat cabin they arrived at several minutes later was nothing short of ominous. In the early dawn hours, it was an imposing silhouette that overlooked the bridge towards the distant mainland. The structure extended into the mountainside on one end, and out towards the shore of a frozen lake on the other. The wooden roof seemed to drip with black and gray shadows, glowing against the red highlights of the rising sun, which gave it the appearance of catching fire. Everything else - the steps winding up to the fancy porch and the spacious patio on the other side - felt strange, as if they had been forced upon the simple architecture of the cabin.

Madoka looked at the lone river winding through the dense forest behind the house like a partially finished moat, and inwardly shivered. She'd heard stories about people falling into ice-covered bodies of water, only to be trapped and drowned beneath the thick surface. It definitely was a brutal way to die, though she wasn't sure why she was thinking about such grim thoughts in the first place.

Yet to everyone else, the cabin was a safe haven of warmth. As the howling wind blasted through the winter-stricken landscape, they all shivered and hugged themselves to keep warm. Kyouko was the most affected, since she had insisted upon wearing her usual light clothes. Now, she was trying to invade the interior of Sayaka's large winter coat, much to the original owner's annoyance. Meanwhile, Mami watched the expression of her friends as they gaped at the enormous cabin.

"You won _this_, Mami?!" Kyouko exclaimed. Madoka couldn't tell if she was trembling in excitement or from the sheer cold. It wasn't the design of the house so much as the size that amazed Kyouko. Anything impressive seemed to captivate her attention.

Mami shrugged, barely concealing a proud smile. "It was nothing, really." She threw a look towards Sayaka, only to realize in disappointment that the latter was too busy wiping off Kyouko's drool from when she had slept on her arm to pay any attention to the house. As Sayaka muttered something unintelligible and furiously rubbed her sleeve with a napkin, Mami sighed, contenting herself with Kyouko's reaction for the time being.

"First!" Practically bursting with enthusiasm, Kyouko grabbed her belongings and dashed into the cabin. As Sayaka and Mami followed right behind, Madoka remained outside on the gravel driveway. She kept looking up at the large cabin looming in front of her, wondering when she had started to feel so uneasy_. _Unconsciously longing for comfort and warmth, Madoka grabbed Homura's sleeve.

"What is it, Madoka?" Homura asked solicitously, foregoing leaving the chilly outdoors to stay behind with the pink-haired girl. It was apparent that something about Madoka's expression had caught her attention, and she wanted to know more. She always seemed to feel responsible for Madoka's well-being, even though Madoka had told her on countless occasions that it wasn't necessary.

"Ah, it's nothing." Madoka caught herself and put on an innocent smile, hoping it would be enough to put Homura's doubts to rest.

"..." Homura continued staring at her, as if trying to read her expression and inner thoughts. Under the intensity of the stare, for a second, Madoka was almost convinced she could. "I wish you would tell me if there's something on your mind..." Homura mumbled, looking slightly hurt.

"No, Homura-chan, it's just-" Suddenly feeling guilty, Madoka was at a loss for words as she tried to console Homura. It was adorable really, how Homura always worried about her so much. Even the slightest difference in Madoka's emotions wouldn't pass underneath Homura's notice, even if sometimes it was just an excuse to dote on Madoka.

Madoka sighed. Maybe her mom was right in saying that she didn't deserve this level of affection and devotion. "I don't want to worry you." Madoka finished, hoping it would be enough to convince Homura.

Homura nodded sadly. "I don't want you to be worried alone..."

"Thank you, Homura-chan. It means a lot to me." Madoka forced a half-hearted smile. Grabbing Homura's hand, she began leading her inside the cabin. "But I'm fine, really! I'll tell you if I'm worried about something important, okay?"

"Okay." Was all Homura could say as she gently grabbed Madoka's sleeve. But as they went indoors, Madoka could sense Homura silently watching her the entire way.

It was cool and dim in the quiet of the indoors. The interior of the cabin was extremely spacious. The kitchen itself was as big as one train compartment, and the main foyer and living room with their high ceilings could have easily fit four. Oaken stairs spiraled up towards a second floor, where rows of bedrooms lined the hallway. Kyouko and Sayaka had already begun to explore the house, which offered no end of curiosities. They stopped at each closed door and opened it, '_oohing_' and '_aahing_' at the contents inside.

"The kitchen has two fridges!" Kyouko exclaimed at one point, as her mouth watered at the idea. She held up her fingers to emphasize her point. "_Two_!"

"That doesn't mean one is all yours." Sayaka immediately retorted. Kyouko just winked at her and carried on with her exploration.

Once the entire house had been thoroughly scoured, Kyouko let out a yawn and stretched leisurely. She ambled back into the living room and sprawled on the couch with a '_thud_'. "Ahh, I'm so tired..." She lazily muttered into the sofa.

Sayaka went over to her and prodded her like a large cat. "Get up, silly. We just arrived." She threw open the window blinds, letting sunlight pour into the dim living room. Kyouko groaned her disapproval. "You can't sleep yet."

Kyouko yawned and turned over, ruffling her hair in the process. "It's too early to do anything." She sleepily slurred. Her eyes were already closed, and her breathing grew shallower.

"Weren't you so excited a few minutes ago?" Sayaka asked, incredulous at Kyouko's sudden personality change. It was literally like her life only had three modes: eating, amusing herself with interesting things, and sleeping. Anything else was unnecessary.

"Yeah, but," Kyouko let out another yawn, snuggling deeper into the pillow. "Now that I've seen everything I needed to, there's nothing else to do but go back to sleep."

"Jeez, Kyouko! It's seven-thirty. The day's just begun!" Sayaka continued to shake the sleepy girl, but Kyouko was as immovable as a rock. In a matter of seconds, she was sound asleep.

"Let her rest." Mami lightly said as she began unpacking, moving equipment to the kitchen. "I didn't sleep very well last night either. A vacation is supposed to make you feel relaxed and well-rested. We can play together later today."

"Fine..." Sayaka restlessly sighed, plopping onto the couch beside a deeply slumbering Kyouko. She flipped on the television, changing the channel to watch some early morning cartoons, though she didn't seem too absorbed in any of the programs. Madoka watched Sayaka wordlessly spread a blanket over herself, sharing half with Kyouko, as the latter snuggled closer with a content expression. Madoka smiled. Deep down, Sayaka cared about Kyouko's well-being, even if she wouldn't admit it. One of them was always watching over the other.

Homura soundlessly retreated upstairs, probably to catch up on some more sleep. Madoka considered following her since she wasn't a morning person either, but she didn't feel too tired at the moment. Instead, she opted to help Mami unpack, carrying things to and fro around the cabin. Since it would be her home for the next couple of weeks, Madoka figured she might as well help organize things.

"Ah," Mami suddenly said in the middle of setting up the rice cooker. She turned to Madoka. "I just remembered that there's an onsen nearby. We should visit that if we have time."

"An onsen?" Madoka echoed.

Mami nodded. "Supposedly it's pretty famous around these parts."

"I see..." Madoka carefully digested Mami's words. _"An onsen, huh?" _She inwardly thought. It didn't come as a surprise, since they were staying at a winter resort after all. But she hadn't considered going to one until now. Madoka smiled as she thought about the warm, relaxing, and steamy bath, complete with massage chairs and fruit milk. Chugging a bottle of fruit milk at the end of a steamy bath had to be one of the most refreshing feelings in the world.

_"I wonder if Homura-chan would like to go to one with me?" _Madoka's thoughts wandered to how the raven-haired girl would look in an onsen. She blushed, shaking her head to scatter the mental images of Homura wearing only a bath towel, or even less. Did Homura even like onsens in the first place?

"You can go upstairs and rest now, if you'd like." Mami suggested once everything had been put away. She stood up, admiring the organization of the cabin after their work. All of the little things like the neat pile of five mugs in the corner of the kitchen counter or the familiar aroma of Mami's air-freshener made the cabin seem that much more like home. Even the five backpacks cutely lying side-by-side next to the closet brought a small smile to Madoka's face.

"I'm sure you must be tired as well," Mami continued. "Your bedroom is the first one on the left."

Truthfully, Madoka was beginning to feel a bit tired again. Not enough to fall sleep, but enough to want to relax. Taking Mami's advice, she climbed the stairs and opened the first bedroom door.

Homura was just as surprised to see Madoka enter as she was to see Homura sitting on the bed and reading. "Ah, I'm sorry!" Madoka hurriedly apologized, backing out of the room. But before she could close the door all the way, a hand stopped it. Mami was standing behind Madoka, looking at the two equally shocked girls with somewhat of a devious smile.

"This cabin is relatively new and most of the bedrooms aren't finished, so currently there's only four available for our use." Mami explained to her silent listeners. "Goodness knows what kind of racket Kyouko and Sayaka will create if they're left together. I came to the conclusion that putting you two together in a room would be a better decision."

Her argument was sound. And it wasn't like Madoka _wasn't_ beginning to get excited over the prospect of sharing a room with Homura. "But-" She exclaimed, as if obligated to not want to encroach on Homura's privacy. "I could just sleep downstairs on the couch, or-"

"I don't mind."

Both Mami and Madoka turned to stare at Homura. After the initial shock had passed, she didn't seem fazed by the situation. "What?" Homura raised an eyebrow.

"Then it's settled!" Mami gently pushed Madoka into the room, closing the door behind before retreating back downstairs. Madoka remained standing in place, overheating at the embarrassing new situation and simultaneously unable to believe her luck.

Her mouth must have been open too wide, because Homura began to smile with a subtle, coy twitching of her lips. "I don't bite, you know." Homura pulled aside the blanket, inviting Madoka to join her.

"U-Um... I know." Dumbly, Madoka rigidly walked over to the bed and sat down on the opposite edge. Suddenly realizing that she had been staring at Homura the entire time, she blushed and quickly looked away. The silence stretched on for a few seconds. Madoka fiddled with her fingers, wondering why she hadn't thought about bringing her backpack upstairs to occupy herself with unpacking. In this situation, there was no way she could just lie down and sleep. Not with Homura only several inches away from her.

Homura let out a faint sound that could've been a giggle. It wasn't likely, but Madoka blushed even deeper nonetheless. "What are you doing?" She asked, slightly amused at the expressions running across Madoka's face.

"A-Ah, well," Madoka was still keeping her gaze trained on the patterns of the blanket. Homura tilted her head, listening closely for her response. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on your bedroom, but-"

"You're not intruding." Homura was quick to say, fixing Madoka with a serious gaze. "If it's you, I don't mind."

Madoka's heart quivered. She gazed into Homura's dark eyes, feeling her reason begin to slip away into those deep pools of passion. "Homura-chan..."

"I mean, _logically _speaking," Homura added, breaking eye contact. "Tomoe-san is older, so she deserves her own room. Miki Sayaka and Sakura Kyouko are too volatile and loud for my liking. It's nice that I can share a room with someone quieter-" Homura paused and looked at Madoka, who had face-palmed into a pillow. "Madoka? What's the matter?"

"Nothing..." Madoka sighed, realizing that she had been getting worked up over nothing.

"Of course," Homura drew closer and planted a gentle kiss on Madoka's cheek before she could react. "That's not the only benefit of sharing a room together."

"Jeez, Homura-chan..." Madoka murmured, tentatively touching the spot on her skin. The scent of Homura's perfume lingered around her long after she had drawn away. "Don't lead me on like that."

Homura merely smiled and reopened her book, skimming through the pages.

Working up the courage, Madoka scooted closer to Homura. She peered over her shoulder, nestling her head in the crook of her neck. "What are you reading?"

Homura held up the book, but Madoka didn't recognize the title.

"Is it good?" Madoka asked.

Homura shrugged. "I've only read the first chapter so far. Most of it contains slow build-up, but it's fairly interesting nonetheless."

Hesitantly, Madoka placed a hand on Homura's shoulder, feeling her heart pound at the excitement of being in contact with her. Homura didn't seem to mind, as she allowed Madoka to eventually wrap both arms around her. "Would you read it to me?" Madoka shyly requested. Hugging Homura from behind brought her face next to her long black hair. Breathing in Homura's scent made her eyes flutter sleepily.

"I will, if you promise you won't fall asleep." Homura answered, turning her head slightly to look at Madoka.

"I won't." Madoka promised.

Homura opened her mouth and began to read:

* * *

**Scene VI:**

It was around noon when Sayaka suddenly bolted upright, immediately realizing that she had somehow fallen asleep on the couch. "Kyouko, wake up!" She urgently said, trying to shake the girl next to her.

"Mmmff..." Kyouko muttered, turning over and burying her face deeper into a cushion. "I don't wanna..."

"Kyoukooo... Hey, c'mon. Play with me..." Sayaka grabbed Kyouko by the arm and began dragging the hapless redhead off the couch and across the room to the patio door. Such an action would've been rewarded with a punch to the gut, but Kyouko was too tired at the moment to dish out the punishment.

At that instant, Madoka and Homura walked downstairs, feeling much more refreshed than before after a quick nap. "What's going on?" Madoka wondered, staring at the strange sight of Sayaka dragging Kyouko around. A nearby Mami could only shrug, not exactly knowing how to explain the unusual situation.

Kyouko twisted around, breaking free from Sayaka's grasp. "Alright, I get it. Sheesh! I'm coming." She exasperatedly mumbled, much to Sayaka's delight. As Sayaka cheered, Kyouko managed to slip on her boots and reluctantly stumbled outside after an excited Sayaka. Homura watched them go, sighing as if glad that they were finally gone.

Outside, midday sunlight sparkled on the icy surface of the partially frozen stream. Laughing, Sayaka ran across the spacious backyard, stopping at the far end. She pointed at a tire hanging from a tree in the backyard. "Hey Kyouko, wanna try out the swing?" She called out from across the small field.

"Nah..." Kyouko took a seat on the steps of the patio, resting her head in her hands. Already, her eyes were beginning to flicker shut.

"Then," Sayaka pointed at the private pool next to the cabin. "-you wanna swim with me?"

"Not really." Kyouko waved at her like a parent telling their child to run off and play. "You can have fun by yourself. I'll just watch."

"Tch," Sayaka pouted in displeasure. "You're so boring, you know. Fine, I'll have fun with Madoka and Mami-san, then!" She began waving at Madoka, hopping up and down to catch her attention. "Heeey! Madokaaa! Come over here already!"

Standing on the patio next to Kyouko, Madoka smiled and waved. "Just give me a minute, Sayaka-chan! I'll be right there!" She called out as Sayaka beamed back. As Madoka went inside to get changed into warmer clothes, Sayaka began teasing Kyouko:

"You're like a cat!" Sayaka shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth.

Kyouko's ears perked up at the comment. "I'm _not _a cat, dammit!" She shouted back, waving a fist.

"But I read somewhere that they don't like heights or water-"

Kyouko stuck her tongue out. "Shut up!"

Smiling, Mami walked over to Sayaka and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wouldn't that make Miki-san a dog?" She lightly suggested. "She's such a loyal girl, after all."

Sayaka immediately blushed at the comment. "W-W-W-What's t-t-_that_ s-supposed to mean, Mami-san?!" She frantically exclaimed, fiddling with her hands. "I-I-I'm n-not that loyal to K-K-_Kyouko _or anything! I-It's not like I think about being by her side all the time!"

Kyouko raised an eyebrow. "...What are you saying, moron?"

Madoka couldn't help but smile at the lighthearted commotion as she threw on a jacket. Everything was playing out like she had imagined. Their peaceful and memorable winter vacation had just begun.

As she walked down the terrance towards everyone else, suddenly, a piece of paper sticking out from the edge of the steps caught her attention. Upon further inspection, it appeared to be a folded envelope. Curiously, Madoka picked up the note, opening it-

**_WE'RE WATCHING YOU._**

Madoka let out a muffled gasp, dropping the note like it was a wriggling bug.

"What's wrong, Madoka?" Homura was instantly by Madoka's side, supporting her before she could completely lose control of her quivering legs. Madoka pointed at the crumpled piece of paper on the ground.

"T-T-That-"

Homura snatched up the note and began to read. Her eyes narrowed. "Who gave you this?" She demanded. Madoka weakly shrugged and shook her head.

"I-I don't know…" Madoka whimpered. "...but he said the incubators were-"

"_Incubators_?" Homura frowned. "Who said that?"

"This old man-"

"Listen, Madoka." Homura firmly grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to speak very clearly. Her serious dark eyes looked directly into Madoka's. "It's very possible that you're in danger. But don't tell anyone else about this. I don't want there to be any unnecessary alarm. Just leave everything to me."

There were so many questions Madoka wanted to ask, but the lump of dread in her throat rendered her silent. She tried to keep all traces of fear from her face, but it was difficult when she noticed the grave seriousness in Homura's tone. Not knowing what to do, she clung to Homura, shivering in apprehension. "I'm scared, Homura-chan…"

Homura grimaced at Madoka's distress, holding her in return. "I know. I'm sorry. But... Madoka?"

Madoka looked at Homura questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"Y-You're hugging me a bit tightly."

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Madoka immediately let go as Homura stumbled forwards, trying to catch her breath. "A-Are you okay, Homura-chan?" Madoka worriedly went to help the reeling girl, hoping she hadn't accidentally hurt her.

"I'm fine." Homura coughed, straightening up. She fixed Madoka with a solemn look. "Stay on your guard. I don't want you to leave the house until I tell you."

Madoka slowly nodded, taking a deep breath. Her unease smoldered beneath the surface of her now calmer front. "...Alright, Homura-chan. If you say so."

"Heeey!" Kyouko waved at the two, jogging towards them. She had seen them talking from across the field, and her curiosity had urged her to check it out. "What's wrong?" Kyouko asked once she saw their worried expressions, beginning to look uneasy herself.

Homura shook her head, reverting back to her blank expression. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kyouko's face twisted in concern and genuine confusion. "But-"

"It's nothing." Homura flatly dismissed the issue, leaving Kyouko to fill in the blanks with her own imagination.

The rest of the day went on uneventfully. It was obviously too cold to swim in the pool, and Mami had decided that the tire swing was too old and dangerous to use. Sayaka and Kyouko had managed to amuse themselves by playing catch in the field. From the patio, Madoka watched them toss around the ball, not wanting to take part. She had reason to be anxious, after all. All she could think about was the unsettling note, and what Homura was planning to do in response.

Who had sent her that message? Madoka somehow knew that it wasn't a prank, but a serious threat. The letter, coupled with the strange old man back at the convenience store, formed more questions in her mind. Who were the "incubators" he had mentioned would come after her? Why were they interested in her?

Madoka shivered from a lack of answers to all of these disquieting questions. Still, an even more chilling question kept ricocheting around in her mind: "_Why did Homura react to the word "incubators" the way she did?"_ It was like she had already known that they were dangerous...

After what felt like hours of thinking, Madoka shook away the thoughts. It was also possible that she was simply over-thinking everything. She went upstairs to wash her face, letting the cold water rinse away her anxieties. Sometime around early evening, Mami suggested that they begin preparing for dinner.

"I know!" A drooling Kyouko piped up, eager to talk about food. "I saw a grill in the back earlier today. We can have a barbecue!"

Everyone watched as she approached the grill on the patio like a predator stalking its prey. From the corner of her eyes, Madoka saw Homura standing a ways off, folding her arms in mild interest. She thought about going over to ask her some questions, but decided against it. She didn't want to consider that there really was something evil lurking nearby, waiting to catch her off guard.

"Go ahead, Kyouko." Sayaka offered, smirking in amusement at her friend's honest enthusiasm. "You can _totally _do this."

The obvious sarcasm of the remark didn't escape Kyouko, but she still swelled out her chest. "Alright, I've got this. Leave it to me." Kyouko stepped forwards and pushed the nearest button on the grill. But nothing happened.

Beside her, Sayaka wrinkled her nose, studying the grill. "Are you sure you know how to do this?"

Kyouko nodded distractedly. "'Course I'm sure. You just do this-" She pushed another button, fiddling with the controls. Again, nothing happened. "Nope. Uh, maybe this?"

Yet no matter what Kyouko tried to do, the grill refused to turn on. Sayaka laughed. "You don't even know how to turn this on, do you?" She eagerly taunted.

Kyouko furrowed her brows in frustration. "Yeah, I do! Watch!" She pushed another button, holding it this time, and flipped a switch on the bottom. To everyone's surprise, the grill immediately lit as flames began to hungrily lick at the charcoal. The immediate look of awe on Kyouko's face was wiped away by a winning smile. "See?" She turned around victoriously.

Even Sayaka looked impressed. She shook her head in amazement. "I guess we're having barbecue after all!" Sayaka cheered along with Kyouko.

_Boom!_

The world immediately went red. Before Madoka had any time to react, her vision was filled with fire and streaks of blinding color.

The barbecue immediately exploded in a deafening shower of sparks and shrapnel. Kyouko's quick instincts saved her as she grabbed Sayaka and leapt onto the ground. As a wall of smoke trailed up towards the sky, flaming debris tumbled down all around them like rain. Luckily, Madoka had been far away enough to avoid getting caught in the direct explosion, but her ears were still ringing. She couldn't hear anything during the chaos. Madoka brought her hands to her head, flinching away.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. A second, smaller explosion ripped through the deck, tearing up the wooden planks in a wave of splinters. Realizing that the danger wasn't over yet, Madoka recoiled backwards. She felt a hand tugging her away from the scene, pulling her back into the living room.

Then, time seemed to speed up again. Madoka crashed into the floor inside as Kyouko and Sayaka leapt beside her a split-second later. When Madoka looked up, she saw that Homura was firmly grabbing her hand, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay Madoka?" Homura demanded more than she asked. Madoka weakly nodded as Homura's expression dissolved into raw relief. Homura wordlessly hugged her, holding her close.

A million thoughts were running through Madoka's mind, but she couldn't express any of them in her utter shock. She simply fell limp against Homura's embrace, hugging her back.

Sayaka was the first to stand up after the danger had passed, surveying the wreckage with a horrified expression. A chunk of the patio had been cratered and burnt away. What was left of the grill sat in the corner like a blackened heap. "O-Okay..." She shakily said. "I guess we're _not _having barbecue after all."

"Is everyone okay?!" Mami was quick to ask once she made sure that everyone had evacuated the scene. Miraculously, no one had been hurt. "What happened?!"

No one could answer that question. All Mami received were four blank stares. Shaking her head, she closed the door to the patio, mentally chalking up the explosion to a possible gas leak. "Well, I'm just glad that everyone's okay. I don't want anyone playing outside until I figure out what happened. And as for dinner, I suppose I'll make hotpot." She offered with a small smile.

Kyouko cheered and ran around, seemingly unaffected by the close encounter with the explosion. "Yay! Hotpot!"

"And _everyone_ has to help prepare dinner." Mami added, nodding towards Kyouko in particular.

The response was less than enthusiastic. With an expression of extreme distaste on her face, Kyouko reluctantly sauntered to the kitchen, watched closely by Mami. Sayaka laughed dryly at Kyouko's predicament, following behind.

"That explosion might not have been an accident."

Mystified, Madoka turned to face Homura. "...huh? What are you saying, Homura-chan?"

"It might have been planned by the same person who sent us that note." Homura said, as her voice turned heavy at the thought. "Luckily, no one was hurt."

Madoka glanced anxiously at Homura, who had already walked away to assist Mami. _"How does she know that?" _She wondered, feeling fear begin to bubble up inside of her again. It was hard to believe, but she couldn't object either. The letter was one thing. But the explosion... if Kyouko hadn't been quick to react, or if she herself had been standing a little closer...

"Madoka?"

Madoka jumped at the sound of her own name. Her nerves had grown so weak that by this point, everything was beginning to make her feel on edge. She looked up to see Sayaka staring at her.

"It's nothing," Madoka said, echoing what Homura had said to Kyouko. Homura said she had everything under control, after all. There was no need to cause unnecessary alarm, or drag Sayaka into more danger. "It's really nothing..." Madoka repeated as she walked away, wondering if she truly believed it or just wished it was true.

The tension of the moment was lost during dinner preparations. Under Mami's instruction, everyone was to pick and prepare an ingredient for the hotpot. Kyouko had obviously opted for beef. Sayaka was busy preparing shrimp, while Madoka peeled potatoes. Mami worked away on the soup base and seasonings as Homura washed a collection of vegetables.

"Phew!" Kyouko wiped a hand across her sweaty face and groaned. The knife she had been using to dice the meat into little pieces clattered on the kitchen countertop. "I didn't realize that cooking was so much hard work."

Madoka looked over, and could roughly estimate how many times Kyouko had helped prepare dinner before by the irregular chunks of meat of varying sizes that lay on the chopping board. Mami must have also seen them, because she went over to guide the redhead. "It has to be smaller, Kyouko." She would say, peering over Kyouko's shoulder like a hawk.

"Yes ma'am," Kyouko grumbled. Momentarily pausing from her work, she began to walk around the kitchen, inspecting what everyone else was doing. Kyouko stopped next to the sink, watching as Homura rinsed another radish.

As Homura methodically shook out the water, wiping off any remaining blemishes, Kyouko slapped her on the back and laughed. "Vegetables?" She teased, smirking. "That's so boring, but completely like you, Homura!"

"It's important to eat a balanced meal." Was all Homura murmured. Kyouko returned to her post, muttering something about how the bitter taste of green onions ruined the taste of meat.

The collective effort that had gone into the evening preparations paid off as a steaming pot that made everyone's mouth water. By the time it was bubbling in the middle of the table, everyone was seated around, eagerly waiting to dig in. It was an extremely delicious dinner - Kyouko would eat almost six helpings - but Madoka wouldn't remember that. Instead, her mind was completely focused on Homura throughout the entire meal. The black-haired girl sat at the end of the table, silently brooding over her bowl of soup. She didn't finish her meal.

The shadows outside had begun to grow longer by the time dinner was over. Soon, night crept up as darkness fell across the landscape outside. After Madoka took a shower and changed into her pajamas, she quietly tiptoed downstairs.

"Madoka-chan?"

Mami was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Seeing the look of concern on her face, Madoka hesitated.

"Yes?" She innocently answered.

"Is there something... _wrong _with Akemi-san?"

Madoka paused, stopping mid-step. Clearing her mind, she shook her head. "I don't think so."

Mami slowly nodded. "I see. She's just been acting a bit unusual recently. I wonder what she's thinking..."

So Mami had noticed as well. Madoka's frown deepened as she contemplated telling the golden-haired girl about the letter and Homura's suspicions. On one hand, it might make her feel better by releasing her bottled-up worries. On the other, it would make Mami anxious. Having everyone worry was the last thing Madoka wanted.

"Do you know what the '_incubators_' are?" Madoka eventually asked, comprising.

Mami shook her head. "I _have _heard something unusual, though." She added after some thought. "There's a rumor about the onsen I told you about earlier. I don't remember exactly where I heard it... but, supposedly something happens to whoever bathes in there on the midnight of the Winter Solstice."

Sayaka, who was in the middle of passing by, laughed. "What's with that?" She shook her head in amazement. "_Something_ happens? That sounds kinda creepy, if you ask me."

"That's in two days..." Madoka murmured, mentally figuring out the math.

Mami shrugged. "Again, it could just be an advertisement for the onsen. I don't think you should read into these type of things too much."

She went upstairs to get ready for bed, leaving Madoka to her own thoughts. At the far end of the living room, Madoka saw Kyouko and Sayaka sitting together on the couch. They were leaning against each other, talking and laughing happily. Madoka smiled at the heartwarming sight.

_"If only Homura-chan wasn't so worried now..."_

Madoka glanced outside, watching as Homura paced restlessly outside on the patio. She had been like that ever since dinner, probably still contemplating about the threat message. Madoka sighed. It hurt her to see Homura like this. When she could no longer stand the anxiety gnawing at her, she pushed open the door.

Homura hadn't seen Madoka coming. Her back was to the cabin as she stood on the terrace, watching the dark sea of treetops down the mountainside. Here, the view was wide open. A bench lay at the base of the cabin window, where someone could sit and gaze into the serene landscape for hours on end.

A sudden creaking of the planks under Madoka's foot caught Homura's attention. She whipped around, noticing the pink-haired girl for the first time.

"Homura-chan-" Madoka timidly began upon realizing that she had been caught.

Homura looked around to make sure they were out of earshot. Everyone else was still inside. "I thought I told you to stay inside." She coldly said.

"But it's safe around here..." Madoka's faltering excuses faded to a whisper under Homura's stern glare.

"Don't decide that on your own. It's important that you stay safe indoors. Do you understand?"

Madoka reluctantly nodded, inwardly detesting how Homura had become so distant and cold all of a sudden. Wasn't it just a day ago that they were looking forward to this trip? How did things turn sour so quickly? She looked at Homura pleadingly, trying to reason with her. "You should come inside, Homura-chan..."

"I'm fine. You should head back to the others."

Madoka fell silent, pushing back unwanted tears.

Seeing this, Homura walked closer and laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Her expression softened, if only slightly. "It'll be fine, Madoka. I promise."

Something about her tone made Madoka certain that somehow, it wouldn't be fine. But Homura wasn't afraid. At least, not for herself. And when Madoka stood near her, she somehow didn't feel any fear either. She couldn't quite explain it, but near Homura, it was like she was wrapping herself in a black blanket, retreating somewhere warm, comforting, and quiet.

"How can you be so sure?" Madoka eventually asked.

Homura sighed sympathetically. Madoka could see that she was tired. But in her eyes, there was that telltale focused seriousness that meant a plan was slowly revolving in her mind. "Like I said before, I'm fine-"

"No you're not!" Madoka burst out loud, startling herself and Homura. Embarrassed, she continued: "I mean, you don't look fine... You look so worried. I don't want that..."

Guiltily, Homura looked away.

Seizing the initiative, Madoka looked up into Homura's eyes, barely breathing. "You've been trying to protect me this whole time, haven't you? I want to do something for you. I want to look out for you too, Homura-chan."

"Madoka..." Suddenly, Homura was returning her gaze.

"Homura-chan," Madoka began, leaning forward. "I... I want to be together with you forever..."

Somewhere inside the cabin, Sayaka was faintly humming along to a slow-paced karaoke song. When the lights on the patio went off - neither Homura nor Madoka bothered to wonder why they did, since they barely noticed - they closed the gap between themselves and kissed. It happened all of a sudden, yet took place in one simple and fluid motion, like both of them had been anticipating it ever since Madoka had walked outside. Maybe it was a foregone conclusion that they'd kiss all along. It was like they'd known about each other's feelings all along.

Her mind full of Homura, Madoka gently lay her hands on the delicate girl's shoulder, locking her lips with Homura's. So intertwined were they, that for a brief moment, neither of them could tell where a part of their body ended and the other's began. Distant stars twinkled in the night sky, drawing circles at the couple's feet as if glorifying them.

"I must be dead," Homura breathed as they momentarily parted, locking gazes. "-because I've found an angel in my arms..."

Madoka giggled at the cheesy compliment, yet blushed all the same. "_You're _the angel, Homura-chan." She sweetly said.

With a coy smile, Homura leaned closer and nuzzled the tip of her nose against Madoka's nose. "No, _you _are." She whispered back with absolute conviction.

The lights had turned off, as if telling the two lovers that they didn't need to see the obvious. _Stop_. _Listen_. _Think_. _Feel_. Madoka stopped, listening to the steady beating of her heart. Or was it her's and Homura's in perfect harmony, she thought. She could feel Homura's warm breath tickling her neck, as if begging for more. All of these observations pointed to one solution. Madoka willingly complied with Homura's wishes, brushing lips again.

The blinds for the window to the patio were still open, since no one had bothered to close them. Luckily for the two lovers, Homura had erred on the side of caution and led Madoka towards the corner - a blind spot for anyone who happened to stargaze from inside the cabin.

For what seemed like the entire night, they remained standing there, lost in the love of each other as they gently kissed over and over again, neither of them wanting to ever let go.

* * *

**Scene VII:**

Somehow, one way or another, Madoka found her way to her bed. She slept heavily, overcome by weariness. Sometime before dawn, she was awakened by someone roughly shaking her shoulders. Madoka opened her eyes, finding herself face-to-face with Sayaka.

"Where were you last night?" Sayaka leaned back once she saw that Madoka was awake, forcing the latter to squint to adjust to the streaming daylight.

Madoka sleepily blinked. "Last night? I was... ah-!" She blushed as last night's events came rushing back. Madoka immediately buried her face in her pillow. How could she possibly face Homura today?! "W-Why do you ask?" Madoka squeaked.

Something was wrong. Madoka could immediately tell by the solemn silence that descended upon the room. Hesitantly, she looked up again. Sayaka was staring at her, as if trying to find an answer in her face.

"Homura's gone." Sayaka said, quite bluntly.

"Homura-chan's... gone?" Madoka slowly repeated, not quite understanding. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean just that. None of us can find her."

"But, she's..." Madoka frantically looked around, but the raven-haired girl was nowhere to be seen, despite the fact that they were supposed to be sharing a room. Confused, Madoka whirled around. Oddly enough, her suitcase and backpack were still here. "She was just here last night-"

Sayaka shook her head. "We haven't seen her ever since dinner last night. Mami said she didn't see Homura coming upstairs to sleep. And now she's missing." Sayaka frowned. "That sounds pretty suspicious, if you ask me."

_Last night?_ Madoka's head began to spin. Suddenly, she began to feel sick. "Did you try looking for her?"

"Mami's already trying to search the immediate area. She also called the front desk, but they haven't seen Homura either."

"Where could she have gone?" Madoka's questions grew fainter with each word. Her voice began to shake. "It's not like she has a car. There's also no bus stop for at least a few miles."

"I don't know." Sayaka admitted, slowly shaking her head. "I just don't know."

Madoka sat up, throwing off the blanket. Worry began to creep up in her mind like tendrils. A cold, numb weight settled in her stomach. Homura couldn't be gone. She was just here. They had kissed last night. Even now, the warmth of her lips was still fresh in Madoka's mind. Gingerly, Madoka brought her fingers to her mouth, as if to savor that moment and hold Homura's presence close.

"Homura was acting strange last night, you know." Sayaka continued as Madoka numbly began to change her clothes. She was trying to be sympathetic, knowing that Madoka must be extremely worried, but was still curious all the same. Sayaka looked at Madoka quizzically. "Do you think that might have something to do with her disappearance?"

Madoka shook her head. That was just Homura pacing around on the patio, worrying for her sake, wasn't it?

"At any rate-" Sayaka shrugged resignedly. "We'll keep looking for her. Don't worry about it. I'm your best friend, aren't I? I'll figure everything out somehow." She gave Madoka a brief, reassuring smile before disappearing downstairs.

Madoka silently walked over to the window, peering outside. Below was the deck she and Homura had shared that special moment last night. But now, it could've been ages ago. Downstairs, she could hear Kyouko shouting _'Where the hell did Homura run off to?' _before Sayaka frantically shushed her, as if worried Madoka might overhear. Madoka simply shook her head.

She just didn't know what was going on. What was Homura up to?_  
_

There was breakfast on the table downstairs, but Madoka lacked the appetite to touch it, consumed by the gnawing nervousness in her stomach. Everyone else sat at the table awkwardly. Neither Kyouko nor Sayaka looked at Madoka as they ate their meal in silence. Even Mami wasn't looking like her usual self. Madoka half-heartedly poked her bowl of cereal, before standing up and excusing herself, muttering that she wasn't hungry. Mami simply nodded.

Madoka walked outside onto the patio, shivering from the cold. The morning mist that descended upon her lingered over her like a phantasmic veil, making her feel like she was trapped in the ephemeral world between night and day. Madoka scanned the surrounding forest, but there was nothing to be seen, aside from the endless sea of treetops. With a restless spirit, she sat on the bench and kept watch.

_"I think I saw Homura sneaking out last night," _Kyouko's muffled voice sounded from inside the cabin.

_"When?" _Mami quickly asked.

_"...I don't remember. Really late, I think?" _Kyouko paused. _"At least, I think it was her. I just saw a silhouette circling our house before leaving."_

_"Don't say it was her if you're not sure!" _Sayaka tersely interrupted.

_"Jeez, I'm sorry! I'm just trying to help, y'know..."_

_"...I know. I'm sorry too."_

_"We're all worried."_ Mami said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement._ "Let's calm down and think things through..."_

Madoka tuned them out. Homura had just gone out early to buy something from a nearby store, Madoka reassured herself. There was no need for concern. She'd be back soon.

Homura hadn't seemed strange to Madoka at all last night. Everything was supposed to be going so well. So why was she gone?

Soon, a light rain began to fall across the landscape, turning everything into a blurry gray and forcing Madoka to retreat back indoors. For the rest of the morning, she sat on the living room couch, lacking the energy to do anything but wait for Homura's return.

"It's so boring..." A nearby Kyouko complained as she watched the television with half-lidded eyes. The screen switched to a couple of news reporters shuffling papers. Madoka half-heartedly listened in:

_"Today's forecast is party cloudy, with rain all throughout the morning. However, we should see the day clear up towards the evening, just in time for the Winter Solstice!"_

"The ground outside's all muddy," Kyouko frowned, slouching deeper into her seat. "We'll have to stay inside all day..."

_"...Once again, we'd like to remind everyone that there has been rumors of a strange group connected to the local onsen. We encourage everyone to stay indoors in the meantime and remain safe."_

That caught everyone's attention. Madoka blinked, wondering if she had heard it correctly. "_A strange group?" _She mused. That sounded oddly familiar...

"What if there's some shady organization trying to brainwash people and capture them in the onsen?" Kyouko wondered out loud, bored with the silence.

Sayaka laughed it off. "Yeah, right. There's no way that could be true!"

But Madoka kept the idea ingrained in her mind nonetheless. For a reason she couldn't explain, it sounded plausible. For the rest of the day, Madoka kept herself busy by playing cards with Kyouko, trying to take her mind off of Homura's mysterious absence. There was nothing she could do but wait, not even knowing where to look in the first place. When Kyouko fell asleep mid-game sometime around early afternoon, Madoka noticed Sayaka looking at her from across the living room with the same indiscernible expression from this morning.

Sayaka looked like she was about to dodge off when she realized Madoka had noticed her staring, but decided against it. "Madoka," She quietly beckoned.

"What's wrong?" Madoka asked, apprehensively rising to her feet.

Sayaka's face was grim, as if she was reluctant to be talking to Madoka in the first place. "Come outside."

Madoka did as she was told. Sayaka led her to the charred remains of the barbecue grill. "Here," Sayaka pointed underneath the grill, as Madoka gasped. Just below the main structure of the grill was an explosive. It was broken in half, but recognizable nonetheless. Sayaka wiped a finger across the bomb, showing it to Madoka. There were traces of radish on the tip of her finger.

Sayaka didn't say anything, but Madoka knew what she was inferring. Homura was the only one that had touched the radishes last night. Madoka stumbled backwards, as her head began to spin again.

"There's no way..." Madoka slowly said, her mouth barely forming the words. In her utter shock, she couldn't even begin to comprehend the indirect accusation. "...she would-"

"I don't think Homura would do something like this." Sayaka finished to ease Madoka's worries. "But still..." She trailed off, unable to meet her friend's eyes. Her voice trembled with anxiety over her recent discovery. "I don't really know what to think at this point. You should be on your guard just in case."

Anxious to leave, Madoka stumbled back into the kitchen. Overwhelmed by the entire chain of events, she took a minute to rest her cheek against the freezer door, hoping that the cold surface would calm her frayed nerves. Her face was a picture of complete disbelief. She shook her head, closing her eyes as if to ward off the horrible thought. "_There's no way Homura-chan could be behind this…"_ Madoka kept telling herself over and over again._ "She didn't plant the explosive..._"

It was simply impossible to think about. What reason would Homura have for planting a bomb in the first place?

_"A strange group connected to the onsen, brainwashing people and capturing them..."_

Madoka shook away the encroaching thought. Why was that coming back now? Nothing seemed to make any sense any more. But even as she tried to clear her mind, one thought kept coming back to haunt her over and over again:

How on earth did everything turn so wrong so quickly?

* * *

**Scene ****VIII:**  


The afternoon shadows were beginning to lengthen when Madoka found herself sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at the remains of Homura's luggage and clothes. A whole day had passed, and no one had been able to find Homura. Everything short of notifying the authorities and national guard had been tried. With each passing minute, Madoka felt herself lapsing deeper and deeper into despair.

_"Homura-chan, where are you?" _Madoka drew her knees to her chest, letting time tick by without budging from her spot. Was Homura's disappearance her fault after all? Could she have changed something by saying something different last night? If only she had held on to Homura tighter, or been more proactive in persuading her...

Or was everything simply out of her control at this point?

Lost in her thoughts, Madoka failed to hear the door open. She felt a presence nearby, and turned to see Mami enter the room.

Mami carefully sat down next to Madoka. "Why the long face?" She asked, with her familiar motherly tone.

Even in the midst of her anxieties, Madoka managed to smile fondly, knowing that Mami had come to cheer her up. It wasn't much, but it still meant a lot to her. "Homura-chan's been missing for a while..." Madoka mumbled sadly. "I don't know where she went, or if she's even okay at this point."

Mami nodded sympathetically. "We're all worried, Madoka-chan." She assured the distressed girl. "We're doing everything we can to find her."

Madoka bit back a sob, resisting the urge to throw herself into Mami's comforting arms. "I-I don't know what I should do at this point, Mami-san..."

Mami placed a hand on Madoka's head, ruffling her hair endearingly. "Akemi-san's a strong girl, so I'm sure she's fine. I promise she'll come back soon. She'd be stupid to leave a girl like you alone, after all."

The comment was enough to make Madoka smile, even though tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you, Mami-san..."

"Don't mention it." Mami gave Madoka a warm smile and an affectionate ruffle before leaving.

Still, Madoka couldn't shake away her worries. She waited nervously in the dying light, watching the sun begin to dip beneath the mountain-framed horizon from her bedroom window.

It was nighttime when she eventually crawled into bed. Madoka wasn't sure what time she had finally drifted off to sleep, but it was completely dark when she was awakened by a peculiar sound. A subtle thumping was coming from outside her bedroom window. Perplexed, Madoka rolled out of bed and walked over to investigate the source of the disturbance. She opened the window and looked out, when-

"Shhh!" A figure leapt into the room, startling Madoka. A hand grabbed her mouth, forcing her silent. She flinched and tried to thrash free, but her attacker managed to pin her to the ground.

"Help-" Madoka tried to scream, but her voice was too muffled for anyone to hear.

"Madoka, it's me!"

Madoka stopped thrashing about when she recognized the familiar voice. Her heart almost stopped. With widened eyes, she slowly turned around and looked into the dark eyes of Homura. "Homura-chan..? Where were you-?!"

"Shhh!" Homura motioned for Madoka to be silent. "Not now!" She urgently whispered.

"But-!"

"Listen!" Homura hissed.

The grave seriousness in Homura's tone made Madoka obediently strain to listen. A few seconds of silence passed before a soft 'thud' echoed from downstairs, followed by another. Madoka almost let out a gasp. It sounded like footsteps. Someone was walking around downstairs in the middle of the night, wearing what sounded like boots. Madoka fearfully looked at Homura for an explanation.

Homura motioned for Madoka to silently close the bedroom door and crouch by the wall. They huddled by the base of the bed, waiting in the darkness. The footsteps were now circling the bottom of the stairs.

Madoka's pulse raced wildly. "What's going on?" She frantically whispered.

"We need to leave." Homura said.

"Why?"

"There's an onsen we need to go to."

"An onsen?" Madoka's head began to fill with questions. _"Why does Homura-chan want to take me there? Has she been captured and brainwashed by the group the news reporters were talking about?" _Madoka couldn't suppress a shudder at the thought. She vigorously shook her head. _"That can't be true!"_

Unaware of Madoka's conflicting thoughts, Homura nodded. "You need to make a wish."

It was the same thing the old man at the convenience store had said, Madoka realized with a pang of dread. And hadn't Homura been waiting for her on the train too? She eyed Homura, watching her movements. Could she... trust her? Madoka wanted to believe in her, but it was difficult not to begin to feel suspicious.

The silence was broken when the stairs gently creaked under the weight of the intruder. As the footsteps slowly approached the bedroom, Madoka held her breath. Homura shifted, grabbing her bag.

The door burst open just as Homura leapt up and knocked the intruder in the body with her suitcase. The man grunted and stumbled to the side, but Homura's blow wasn't enough to completely faze him. He recovered quickly, blocking a punch aimed to his gut. He grabbed Homura's arm, twisting it, and drew back his own fist.

"Homura-chan, look out-!" Madoka screamed.

A flash of red flew past her vision. Madoka heard Kyouko snarl as she roughly kicked the man aside. He wildly stumbled backwards, reeling from the blow. He tried to lash back, but with deadly accuracy, Kyouko kicked out his legs and punched him in the head, apprehending him without much conflict. Dazed, the man slumped to the ground.

Kyouko ran up to the intruder, grabbing him roughly by the collar. "What are you doing here?!" She demanded, shaking the barely conscious man.

He simply chuckled, knowing that he had already been soundly defeated and was no longer important. Blood trickled from the injury to his forehead, pooling on the rug underneath. He lifted a finger and pointed at Homura, before slipping away into the depths of unconsciousness.

Madoka sank to the floor, her mind whirling from the events. Kyouko immediately switched her attention towards Homura, edging closer. "What are _you_ doing here all of a sudden?" She snapped impatiently.

Madoka's eyes widened in shock. "Kyouko-chan-"

"This doesn't concern you, Kyouko." Homura glared back, ignoring Madoka's desperate pleas.

Kyouko bitterly laughed. "It doesn't concern me? You go missing for a day and randomly show up with an assassin in the middle of the night and say it doesn't concern me?! Don't you know how much you worried us?! Where the hell did you go?!"

Homura frowned. "I don't have time to explain everything."

"What's going on?!"

"I can't tell you yet."

"Can we trust you, Homura?" In an instant, Kyouko's voice turned menacing. She nodded at the downed intruder. "He pointed at you. Are you associated with him? What's to say that you're not against us?"

"I'm not." Homura flatly said. "I'm on your side."

Kyouko scowled back. "I hope you're not lying."

"You have to believe me."

"I want to, y'know. I really do." Kyouko shook her head, advancing closer. Madoka could only watch in horror as she and Homura warily circled around the room. A confrontation looked inevitable. "But it's really hard to at this point."

Homura shook her head, almost sympathetically. "Then you leave me with no choice." She turned to Madoka and stretched out one hand. "Grab on." She said, with a voice that was firm, but oddly patient.

Before Madoka could say anything, she was seized around the waist as Homura jumped out the open window, plummeting towards the ground. Never before had Madoka descended from such a height without proper safety measures, but she didn't have time to yelp in surprise either.

Homura hit the ground below running, dragging Madoka away from the cabin. As Madoka looked back, she could see Kyouko watching them from the window.

"I'll explain everything to her later," Homura said as they disappeared into the dark forest. Madoka could only weakly nod. "For now, we have to keep moving."

A few minutes later, they stopped in the middle of a clearing. Madoka leaned against a tree trunk, gasping for air as the chilly winter wind burned in her throat. "What's... what's going on, Homura-chan?" She half-asked, half-gasped, trying to keep up with the pace of events.

Homura peered down the winding mountain road, keeping her eyes peeled just in case Kyouko had decided to pursue them. "There's a group of people that call themselves the '_incubators_'." She finally explained. "They're targeting you."

"Me?" Madoka was appalled. "Why?"

"The local onsen can grant a wish to someone who bathes in it on the Winter Solstice. But not just anyone," Homura glanced back at Madoka. "They believe that you're special. They want to use your special powers for their own good."

"But I'm not special-"

"It doesn't matter if you are or not. As long as they think you have the potential to make an enormous wish, they'll try to capture you."

Madoka took a deep breath, trying to recover her composure. "What about the bomb on the grill?" She worriedly asked. "There were traces of radish on it!"

Homura nodded knowingly. "Ah, I suppose the radish is from when I discovered the explosive last night. That was undoubtedly the work of the incubators. I had meant to tell you earlier, but it slipped my mind."

Madoka let out a deep sigh of relief. So Homura wasn't at fault. Of course she wasn't. Madoka mentally kicked herself for ever considering the fact that Homura was trying to hurt them.

"So why did you leave, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked, dropping her voice to a heart-aching whisper. Now that the danger of the moment had subsided, she realized that Homura was finally standing right in front of her, safe and sound, after having been gone for a day. It took every ounce of willpower not to leap into her arms. "Why didn't you let me know about anything?" Madoka demanded. "I was so worried about you the whole time..."

"I'm sorry Madoka," Homura shifted guiltily, knowing full well the trouble her absence had caused for everyone else. "I meant to tell you about everything before, but I was preoccupied trying to ask around about the incubators."

Madoka shook her head in disbelief. "_That's_ why you were gone? You wanted to ask around for information?"

Homura blinked and nodded. "Well... yes. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have known about the purpose of the incubators or why they were so keen on targeting you. Luckily, a few people had experience with them in the past and were kind enough to help me."

Madoka rushed forwards and squeezed Homura's arm tightly. "Don't ever leave me again, Homura-chan. I was worried sick about you!"

"I promise I won't, Madoka."

Madoka kept her eyes focused on Homura's neck so that she wouldn't see the tears of relief slipping down her face. "Really?" She mumbled.

Homura nodded again. "I promise."

The surrounding trees rustled and swayed in the chilly breeze, as if whispering secrets to each other. It wasn't long after their reunion that Homura held up a hand, motioning for Madoka to be silent.

"What's the matter?" Madoka asked as she stared into the gloomy forest. Now that she had finally come to terms with Homura and her current situation, she was beginning to feel frightened. This was no time to be outside, wandering around in the middle of the night.

"They're coming." Homura warned, and Madoka somehow knew that she was talking about the incubators. She grabbed Madoka's hand, leading her down the road. "The Winter Solstice is in a few hours. We need to make it to the onsen before then."

"Why don't we go back to the cabin? Wouldn't it be safer there?"

Homura shook her head. "The incubators have been watching you from the very start. They won't give up on you. If we go back to the house, we'll only endanger everyone else. It's better to end it by having you make a wish on your own."

Madoka stopped. "...You don't think I have that special power, do you Homura-chan?"

Homura merely stared at her, before walking further into the night. As they warily made their way to the onsen, Madoka moved closer to Homura's side. It felt like a thousand unseen eyes in the surrounding forest were watching their every step down the road. The shadows began to quietly whisper at the two travelers.

"Keep moving," Homura muttered, her voice noticeably shaking with apprehension and urgency.

The faint rustling of leaves began to grow a bit louder. Footsteps echoed in the distance. Homura paused for a moment, shifting her gaze to and fro as she tried to pinpoint the location of their pursuers. Madoka worriedly followed her gaze. Only shadows circled the peripherals of their vision.

Suddenly, a flash of light pierced through the trees up ahead. A searchlight. Homura grabbed Madoka's hand as they both dove into the foliage, remaining stock-still. Madoka caught her breath in her throat, listening to the sounds of their pursuers drawing closer.

"We can't stay here for long!" Madoka whispered, trying to feel around in the darkness for the comfort of Homura's hand.

"Don't worry," Homura assured her, already parsing through the possibilities of escape. "I have an idea."

There was no further opportunity for conversation as the shouts of the incubators sounded all around the duo.

"They couldn't have gone far!"

"I think we've got them cornered around here."

Footsteps rushed by in a flurry of sound and movement, stopping near the bush where Homura and Madoka were hiding. A rustling of leaves nearby meant that the incubators were methodically searching through the bushes, one-by-one. With each passing second, they were getting closer to their hiding place. Just when Madoka thought that they'd be found out, Homura acted. Madoka's eyes widened as she saw Homura do two things in one movement: she threw a stick across the forest and pushed the nearest incubator into another one.

Chaos ensued. One of the incubators shouted and lurched forward, tripping over his downed companion as Homura grabbed Madoka's hand, leaping away. "Madoka, run!" She shouted above the commotion.

The other nearby incubators who had heard the noise from the stick came whizzing past, as Madoka and Homura darted past them. Taken completely by surprise, the men all gaped at the escaping fugitives.

"Stop them!" One of them shouted.

Still grabbing Madoka's hand, Homura dashed ahead in a sudden burst of speed. It was all Madoka could do to keep up and avoid tripping over her momentum. "Don't stop! Keep moving!" Homura shouted as Madoka tried to listen.

Madoka's heart was pounding in her chest so violently that she thought it might explode. But she continued racing through the trees, tearing through the darkness as fast as her legs would carry her. After what seemed like several minutes, the shouting of the incubators behind grew dim and faded away all together.

Pure adrenaline had kept Madoka going for a while now, but eventually she had to slow down to a stop. As Madoka gasped for air again, Homura warily scanned the area, ready to bolt on a moment's notice.

"Are we..." Madoka struggled in-between breaths. "Are we safe yet?"

She didn't get an answer however, as Homura fell quiet. Confused about the reason for Homura's silence, Madoka stood up. She followed Homura's gaze to the forest around them, as her heart immediately sank.

The darkness at the edges of Madoka's vision seemed to circle closer and surround her. In the blink of an eye, men wearing black cloaks had silently surfaced from the forest, moving and spreading all across the area. There were so many, it looked like they were everywhere, dangerously drawing the circle tighter around Homura and Madoka like a noose. Knives and guns were cradled in hands, along with sashes of bullets. Only after looking around at the sea of black did Madoka realize the utter uselessness of contemplating escaping.

There was no question as to who was responsible and in charge. Kyubey stopped a short distance away as his men parted to make a path for him. A thin smile rose to his lips.

"Hello, Madoka." He spoke, never once taking his chilling gaze off of her face.

With an icy fear coursing through her veins, Madoka tried to back away, but the incubators behind her forced her forwards.

"You..." She breathed, unable to say any more.

Kyubey simply ran his fingers through his pure white hair, amused at Madoka's stunned silence. "Get her." He commanded as his men moved in to apprehend Madoka.

"What about her?" One of the incubators prodded Homura with his rifle. "Isn't she Akemi Homura?"

Kyubey waved him off impatiently. "No, Akemi Homura is Kaname-san's husband, according to the resort records. This girl isn't important to us. Take her away."

A couple of the incubators grabbed Homura by the arms, dragging her away. Furious, Homura tried to resist, until she saw Madoka's expression.

_'Go.' _Madoka's worried eyes told her. Luckily, Homura didn't have the chance to disobey when she was promptly thrown back down the path, back into the darkness.

"We'll deal with Kaname-san's group of friends later." Kyubey turned and signaled for the rest of his men to follow closely behind. "For now, we'll continue with the plan. We don't have time to waste."

As the incubators tugged Madoka away, she stood firm, resisting them. For a moment, her eyes met those of Kyubey's. Her voice was clear and unafraid. "I'll never let you hurt my friends." She stated.

"How noble of you." Kyubey smiled, taunting Madoka with his gleaming red eyes. "Yet how naive. Carry on." He sang to his men as they continued marching Madoka down into the depths of the forest.

* * *

**Scene ****IX:** (Omoide wa Tooku no Hibi - www+listenonrepeat+com/watch/?v=E2GY6MEt72M)

The forest opened up to reveal an ancient complex sinking beneath the ground. As Madoka was dragged through the rusted iron gates, other incubators began dashing around, finalizing their preparations for their glorious conquest.

The men grabbing Madoka pushed her forwards as she obediently complied, not wanting to cause too much trouble. Even now, she still couldn't believe her current situation. Just a day earlier, she hadn't known about any of this. Now, one wrong move could very well mean the end for her.

Inside, the main corridor was dark and damp, with the occasional window in each cell jutting across the rusty steel walls at eerie angles. The floor was cold to the touch - only now did Madoka realize she had lost a shoe earlier in the fray. Torches along the wall scarcely illuminated the prison complex, as most of the winding building was lost in darkness.

Some incubators had managed to light small fires in corners, stifling the already heavy atmosphere with smoke. Many of them weren't wearing the midnight-black cloaks like Kyubey and his immediate advisors, but instead were dressed beggarly. Their pale, gaunt faces gleamed in the flickering flames of the fires as Madoka suppressed another shudder. They eagerly looked at Madoka, until Kyubey froze them into silence with a stern glare.

Madoka was unceremoniously thrown into a cell at the far end as she tumbled onto the stone ground.

"We'll be back for you very soon," Kyubey promised with a smile as he shut the door closed. The sound of his footsteps echoed all the way back into the distance.

Shakily standing up, Madoka took stock of her new surroundings. At the very least, she wasn't badly hurt. The dripping of water echoed from somewhere down the barren corridor. Madoka coughed and rubbed her throat, feeling thirsty all of a sudden.

Madoka peered out through the bars and looked down the corridor, seeing no one. But she knew that midnight was quickly approaching. It wouldn't be long before Kyubey came back for her. She had to find a way out in the meantime.

A pale shaft of moonlight gleamed between the iron bars of a high window slit. The walls, even if they were rusted, were solid steel. There was no obvious way out.

Madoka rose and began to pace the cell, trying not to think about her currently desolate situation, and instead trying to focus on the hope that somehow, Homura had managed to escape and was coming for her. But doubts were beginning to cloud her mind. Her friends would get hurt. She would be forgotten and left here to die.

Lost in her thoughts, Madoka almost didn't notice the faint noise of scuffling from outside her window. She ran over to the wall, trying to peer out. Outside, a grassy hill was level with her window. Looking out, she could see the tall grass swaying in the winter breeze.

Suddenly, Homura's concerned face filled the window. Madoka's eyes instantly lit up in hope and joy. "Homura-chan!" She whispered and grabbed the iron bars, almost unable to believe that the raven-haired girl had come back for her. But a part of her deep down knew that Homura would always be there to rescue her.

"The incubators won't check up on you until they need you, which means we have about an hour. I'll get you out before then." Homura furrowed her brows in concentration, looking at the cell Madoka was currently trapped in. "Move away from the window." She eventually said.

Madoka stood back, hoping that Homura knew what she was doing.

Homura pulled out a thin switchblade. Sliding it against the aged metal bars, she began to saw away. The razor-sharp metal of her knife coupled with her expert movements sliced through the rusted bars with ease. Once she had cut about halfway, Homura stopped and began to pull at the metal. "Try and push it from that end, Madoka." She said.

Madoka placed her hands on the bars and began to push, but they hardly budged. "It's not moving. What's wrong?" She asked, growing fretful.

Homura frowned, inspecting the structure of the window carefully. She ran a hand along the thick metal. "It's the ceiling." She finally deduced. "The whole building is beginning to sink and collapse. The ceiling's weighing down on the bars."

"So what now?"

"I'll hold the frame up as you push your way out."

"Won't it be too heavy for you?" Madoka nervously wondered, suddenly worried for Homura. If she was caught again, there was no telling what they might do to her. "You don't have to worry about me. You should go back to Mami-san and the rest and tell them about the danger they're in. I don't think Kyubey will harm me until after he gets what he wants-"

"Nonsense." Homura flatly dismissed Madoka's objections. "I came here to save you."

Madoka's heart leapt. "Homura-chan..." She lovingly whispered.

Homura grabbed the top of the window frame, lifting it up a fraction of a millimeter. "Hurry." She hissed, more urgently.

Madoka braced herself, and began to push at the bars. Slowly but surely, they began to give way. Once they had bent enough, she clambered up and quickly tried to squeeze through the tiny opening. As soon as she was through, Homura let go of the frame. It fell, crushing into the bars with a horrendous creaking. The hole Madoka had come through flattened in a matter of seconds.

Breathing heavily, both girls momentarily lay back on the grassy field, trying to catch their breaths.

"Let's go," Homura quickly whispered once she had recovered. Madoka nodded and followed right behind.

They had only taken a few steps into the night when Kyubey materialized out of the gloom in front of them. Homura tensed, stepping in-between him and Madoka. Again, he was wearing a smile, as if amused by the futility of their actions.

"Where do you think you're going?" He softly asked, prowling through the shadows like a predator of the night. Madoka shuddered at the mad light rising in his vermillion-red eyes.

As Homura pulled out her switchblade, Kyubey responded by taking out a knife of his own. He twirled it, as it gleamed nickel-silver in the moonlight.

"Why are you doing this?" Madoka frightfully backed away as Kyubey approached closer. Homura merely glared at him.

Kyubey chuckled and held out his hands. "You alone have the power to save us, Kaname Madoka. You see, us incubators are simply a group of misfits, unable to do much on our own. But with _your _power, we could rule this world. Don't you think that's a worthy sacrifice?"

"You'll never win." Madoka stated, even though she felt her hands shaking.

"And why is that?" Kyubey's voice was dangerously gentle. Madoka gulped and continued:

"Because you're evil. I'll protect my friends from you!"

Homura quickly snatched a pebble and threw it, but it was easily deflected by Kyubey's knife. She lunged forwards as their blades met in a shower of sparks. Homura gritted her teeth, trying to push him back. Kyubey's mad grin widened, resisting her movements with even more force.

Homura drew back, momentarily trying to catch her breath. Kyubey barely looked winded as he flicked his wrist, leveling the tip of his knife towards Homura. With a growl, Homura closed the distance and slashed from the side. Madoka watched in horror as Kyubey easily knocked aside Homura's unbalanced strike, dealing a powerful blow to her midsection. She grunted, stumbling, before falling heavily to the ground.

"Did you think you could win?" Kyouko mocked the girls, twirling his knife as he circled. "How foolish."

Homura leaped at him again with renewed energy, leading with the tip of her blade. Kyubey wisely backed away, smiling at her futile attempt. Just as she stabbed forwards, Kyubey sidestepped and brought his knife whistling towards her unprotected side.

"Homura-chan, NO!" Madoka screamed.

Kyubey's blade connected with Homura's flesh. Homura's eyes grew wide as she looked down at the knife protruding from her heart. Then, her eyes dimmed. She limply fell, sinking to the ground.

"HOMURA-CHAN!" Madoka ran towards her, but Kyubey simply laughed and kicked the body down the hillside. It tumbled away into the darkness without a sound. "No..." Madoka sank to her knees, unable to process what had just happened. She grabbed the grass beneath her in fistfuls, bowing her head in complete shock. "It... It can't be..."

As Madoka collapsed into a sobbing heap, Kyubey slowly advanced on her. "What's that? You'll protect your friends?" He gleefully taunted.

"..." Madoka clenched her fists.

"Huh?" Kyubey craned his neck. "I can't hear you."

"I said you'll pay for that!" Madoka yelled. From sheer willpower, she closed her eyes and wildly threw a punch that connected with Kyubey's stomach. He grunted in shock, stumbling backwards and grabbing his midsection.

"Before, Homura-chan was the one that protected me!" Madoka half-shouted, half-sobbed, as Kyubey tried to recover from the blow. "But now, I'm the one that has to protect everyone else from you. And I won't let them down!"

"Nonsense!" Kyubey trembled furiously, drawing his knife as he swung at Madoka. As the blade hummed through the air, Madoka closed her eyes, knowing that this might very well be the end. "You will _never _win!" Kyubey screamed.

"Oh, I think we will."

Kyubey's blow stopped short. Madoka opened her eyes, gasping when she saw Homura standing in front of her, blocking Kyubey's strike with her own blade. Despite what had happened only a few seconds ago, she looked perfectly fine.

Kyubey snarled. "You're dead!" He shouted, swinging at Homura.

But this time, Homura had anticipated his movements. She dodged, spinning around to face Kyubey's unprotected side, and lodged the knife deep into his back. He howled and fixed her with one last glare before disintegrating into a white vapor that was carried away by the winter breeze. Her work done, Homura dropped her knife, surveying the scene. As if a dark blanket had fallen upon the prison complex, all of the lights vanished. Without their leader, it was like the rest of the incubators had never existed in the first place.

All of Madoka's worries seeped away as she leapt into the arms of the girl of her dreams. "Homuraaa!" She sobbed, burying her face in the softness of Homura's chest. Hot tears rose to her eyes, blurring her vision. "I-... I thought you had died!"

With a small smile, Homura reached into her breast pocket, pulling out the red ribbon charm Madoka had given to her back at the convenience store. The metal had a clear incision directly in the middle, but it had held firm, protecting Homura. "You saved me, Madoka." She whispered, leaning closer to kiss away Madoka's tears.

"Homuraaa-chan!" Madoka sobbed again, curling up into Homura's arms.

"I'm right here, Madoka." Homura soothed the crying girl, gently stroking her hair over and over again. She held her close, wrapping her in a warm hug. "It's okay. I won't leave you again."

Madoka looked up at Homura as tears spilled down her cheeks. "Is it finally over?" She faintly asked.

With a smile, Homura laid a hand on Madoka's head. "Yes, it's over. We've won, Madoka."

"We did... didn't we?" Madoka looked down at the ground, still shaking uncontrollably.

Homura placed a hand on Madoka's cheek, gently turning her face to look back at her. Her eyes shone with a hint of concern. "Why are you still crying, Madoka?"

Madoka managed a small smile. "Because I'm so happy, Homura-chan."

Wearily, the two of them made their way to the onsen. The moonlight shone through a clearing in the forest, illuminating the way with a silver beam.

"It's so pretty..." Madoka marveled as they walked, holding Homura's hand tightly in her own. After all that had happened, she'd never let her go again.

The onsen, for all of its rumors and wonder, didn't look any different from any other bathhouse. Yet to Homura and Madoka, it was like they had found heaven. Undressing, they daintily stepped into the bath, submerging themselves in the hot water and washing away all the dirt and worries of the past couple of days.

They sat in the large outdoor bathtub of the onsen, wrapped in steamy warmth and admiring the moonlight cascading from above.

"You'll have to explain everything to everyone when we get back." Madoka eventually mentioned.

As Homura wrinkled her nose at the unpleasant thought of being scolded by Mami, Madoka giggled. "I'm sure it'll all work out somehow." Homura eventually muttered. "Shouldn't you make a wish, anyways?" She asked.

Madoka smiled. "I wish we can stay together forever, Homura-chan!"

"Is that all you want, Madoka?" Homura asked.

Madoka nodded. "You didn't need to go through all of this just to make me happy. You're all I need, Homura-chan. I want both of us to be happy!"

She giggled when she saw Homura sink lower into the water to hide her blush. Leaning back in the bath, Madoka suddenly began to hum: "_One day,_

_The light of love,_

_Though it may seem far away,_

_Will shine again in your eyes,_

_Transcend and rise above._

_But there's only one dream,_

_And it has ripped at the seam._

_This world will end in ruin,_

_And I'll lose all I love._

_Swallow all your doubt,_

_Make your lust cry out,_

_I'll help you swallow your hesitation._

_You'll trust me,_

_Cause you yearn with greed._

_Though your heart may bleed,_

_Will we fade away from this world,_

_With no hope to hold onto?_

_I remember you from a dream I thought was truth,_

_You bright with magic and I blinded by my youth._

_All I wish is for your hand to hold, you see,_

_Only your smile kills the dark in me._

_With these hands I try to hold what I cannot seize,_

_I'm like a rose thrown into a violet breeze._

_All my strength blown away,_

_With my heart I will stay,_

_Praying for light,_

_Guiding my wish with all my might._

_One day,_

_It will come true,_

_That wish you have inside you,_

_To save the one that you love._

_Is that a selfish act?_

_They will latch to your heart,_

_That's when confusion will start,_

_You'll say words you've never heard,_

_Just how would you react?_

_If I can go on,_

_And not lose my way,_

_I will sacrifice my heart and let it fray to pieces._

_What I really need is a spell to cast,_

_To stand up against all the pain and fear that it will always last._

_You are still lost in a dream watching the past skies,_

_While I am the only dreamer that cannot rest._

_But I will open my eyes and chase the hope,_

_That I will be at your side as if we're blest._

_With these hands I've picked a rose,_

_And have stopped its life._

_Only now I understand,_

_I stole its life._

_Deep inside I'm alive,_

_For my love I'll survive,_

_Though I regret using my own heart as a sheath._

_The stories that I heard as a child,_

_Kept me dreaming,_

_Where magic runs free,_

_And imprisoned suns remain always gleaming._

_The fairy tales I loved have taught me,_

_That no matter what hurdles there may be,_

_Your wish comes true._

_Was I a fool to trust in those lies?_

_In the night wild with fright,_

_The old magic stirs,_

_Blooming with grace,_

_It rises up to meet my face._

_With your hands you can change this whole world of yours,_

_Everything that you wish for is in your grasp._

_All I want is to forever dream with you,_

_To live a life where all of me is alive._

_Deep inside I will give,_

_All my love just to live,_

_I won't regret making this sinful wish of mine."_

Homura lay back with her eyes closed, listening intently as she savored Madoka's sweet voice. "Who taught you that song?" She asked once the last note had faded away.

Madoka shook her head. "I don't know. It just appeared in my head."

Homura smiled at Madoka. "It's beautiful." She said, brushing away a lock of Madoka's hair. "Just like you."

Madoka giggled, blushing as she turned away. "Jeeez, Homura-chan... You really need to stop using such cheesy lines."

Homura looked taken aback. "I thought it was good?"

Madoka smiled, leaning closer to peck Homura on the cheek. "It was, but just because it was you that said it." She coyly whispered.

The moon's delicate light set the world aflame to silver. Madoka barely noticed the darkness around her as she gazed into Homura's eyes.

"Homura-chan?" Madoka happily sighed, leaning against Homura.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Madoka whispered, turning her face to brush her lips with Homura's.

"What a coincidence," Homura said as they momentarily parted, before she drew back in to return the favor. "I love you too, Madoka."

* * *

**Scene X:**

Somewhere back inside the cabin, Kyouko and Sayaka were sitting together on the couch, watching television. Images danced across the screen, but neither of them looked particularly interested anyways. They sleepily leaned against each other.

"Hey, Kyouko."

Kyouko turned to look at Sayaka. "...What?" She mumbled.

"Wasn't there an onsen nearby?"

Kyouko frowned. "...Was there?"

Sayaka slowly nodded. "You wanna go?" She half-heartedly asked.

"...Nah, it'd be too much trouble."

Sayaka shrugged. "...Yeah, you're right."

* * *

**A/N (XP Flipside): **Thanks for reading this! Hopefully you found this entertaining. As always, your comments are greatly appreciated! It'll be a while before I'm back again, but the other collaborators working on this Winter Story Arc are great writers, so I don't think you'll miss me too much. (I'm flattered if you do, though!)

Your move, _Foxtrot0220_.


End file.
